A Pirate Wish
by Supreme-Writer
Summary: After 2 spells mixing together, Buffy and the Scoobies end up on The Black Pearl and the only way to get home is to help Jack. But who will choose to go back?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the BTVS/POTC characters in this story.

The story is set around the middle of season six in Buffy and a year after the first irates of the Caribbean, except Elizabeth and Will went back to Jack.

Hope you like it...

**2007**

"Is that all you've got?" Buffy mocked to a beefy, pale man, whose clothing showed that he was buried around the seventies.

Before he could answer though she threw in a powerful left hook to his jaw, which caused it to snap; it didn't hurt him, it just made him angrier. He snarled at her, showing her his pointed yellow teeth, saliva falling from his pointed mouth like a rabid dog that hadn't eaten in years. He dived for her neck and pinned her to the hard ground.

"Xander!" Buffy screamed as she struggled to free herself from his tight grip around her shoulders.

A little further - about a yard or so - into the graveyard Xander gave a woman - who looked like she'd been dead since the mid eighties - a hard elbow to the nose, which threw her off balance, and before she could attack back he stabbed her in the chest with a wooden spike; the woman screamed in pain and slowly deteriorated into a pile of fine black ash. Hearing Buffy's scream he ran to the other side of the graveyard: Willow was sat underneath a huge oak tree, bowing branches covered her out of sight from Buffy and her vampire, in her lap was a large brown leather book and Xander could see that Buffy was pinned on the floor by a very large and very dirty vampire. Xander grabbed the vampire by the foot and, with all of his strength, dragged him a few inches from Buffy; once she was free, Buffy lay on the floor breathless while Xander collided with the vampire.

Buffy lay, slowly regaining her breath, staring up at the stars and wished that she could have had a different life rather than being a Slayer; how she would love to have freedom from everything... Work; College... Family; she thought about how it would feel to live a life out in the open without a care in the world...

However, the cracking of sticks interrupted her chain of thought and Buffy looked over to her right: Willow slowly got up and came out through the branches from the tree; she stood still and focused on the vampire, who's back was to her, and she put her out straight - towards the vampire with her fingertips facing the stars and her palm facing the vampire - then she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"No – holiousa – ni – na – alah – to'pu – makareche – alah – oee" she said so softly that Buffy was unsure if she heard her or not.

Willow snapped her eyelids open: her once hazel eyes were glazed over and were now blue. Just as the vampire was about to sink his teeth into Xander, Willow said the chant again and a golden yellow ball shone out from her palm and hit the tattered vampire in the chest. He suddenly reeled in pain, screaming, and let go of Xander before he deteriorated slowly into black ash.

After a moment everything became silent and Buffy sat up, she looked at Willow in confused astonishment and after Xander wiped away the few flecks of black ash that hit his favourite grey jumper he turned and looked at Willow with the same expression. Willow's glazed eyes returned back to their original state as soon as the vampire was ash and she looked at her friends, smiled nervously, and put her arm to her side.

"It's…a…um, new spell I have been itching to try" Willow laughed nervously.

Buffy rolled her eyes and flipped back up onto her feet and wiped the dirt on the sleeves of her black leather jacket, Xander laughed too and walked over to Buffy and Willow, Willow bent down to pick up her book and her purple backpack from the ground.

"You always cease to amaze me Willow Rosenberg" Xander said as he walked over to the girls.

Buffy wiped dirt from her black jeans, "So? Anymore spells that you have been itching to try?" Buffy joked.

As they strolled out of the graveyard Willow, as she put the book back into the purple bag, told them of another spell she had been dying to try for ages.

"It's called a Monte Nio Labre...", she paused remembering that the pair can only just manage to speak English, "In English - A time reversal spell." She said.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other seriously; already thinking it sounded bad.

"Anyway…what you do is put an object – or a demon I presume – and maybe even us – inside a pentagram…then you say the chant with the specified time you want it to go back too and POOF," Willow paused to make a disappearing signal with her hands, "No more demon" she smiled at herself once she finished.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other again for a second as came out of the graveyard and onto the street. Willow could tell from the awkward silence that they weren't pleased about this spell.

"Well…Well think about it this way. Right, picture this... your Buffy," Willow began, tapping Buffy on the shoulder.

Buffy looked up at the sky like she was thinking hard, "I'm Buffy? Yep I think I got it" she joked.

Willow carried on, not noticing Buffy's joke, "Right. Now... say Xander gets attacked by a vicious, I dunno, something…and he…dies-"

"Hey! How come I'm the one who always dies? Even if it's just an example," Xander moaned.

"Shut up. Anyway... What was I saying? Oh yeah, Buffy, you would want a way to reverse time to stop him from getting viciously mauled by this big cockroach wouldn't you?" Willow finished.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Xander stopped and held Willow and Buffy's arms, signalling them to stop too, his mouth open wide.

"Viciously mauled?" he looked at Willow in shock, "I thought I was just going to be dead…and by a cockroach? Ewe…you know how much I hate cockroaches" he grimaced.

Willow just laughed at him before turning to Buffy, "Well... Buffy, just think how convenient this is... I mean, if one of us gets hurt then all we have to do is the spell and we are back a few hours before and then we know not to make the same mistake again" she said unconvincingly.

Buffy scrunched up her face and shook her head, "I'm not sure will... I mean it's got 'DANGER' written all over it"

"Buffy's right Will... It's too dangerous" Xander agreed sympathetically.

Willow went silent and nodded slowly, "Ok, no Monti Nio Labre then... It was only a suggestion" she said quietly.

Buffy stroked Willow's arm and smiled apologetically, "And I appreciate the suggestion Will but...if I knew that this spell wasn't going to be dangerous then I would consider it. I don't know anything about it... I did like that other spell you just done though, good work" Buffy complemented.

Willow smiled and agreed that the spell was pretty good; Xander laughed uncomfortably and pushed the two girls so they would carry on walking

"Can we please keep moving girls 'cause if I don't eat something soon I may have to kill one of you"


	2. Chapter 2

**1760**

The sea was rocky, spilling all over the Black Pearl; the crew below scrambled along the ship, trying to make themselves look busy; mainly putting up all the sails and throwing unnecessary items into the sea below so they could escape quicker. A young man - early twenties - came up behind another man - a few years older - and looked down at the crew.

"She's gaining on us, Jack", he told the older man as they both looked out at the ocean ahead.

Jack smiled; revealing his oddly white teeth, some were gold and some were silver, "Not for long she won't, Mate" he smiled as he pulled out his compass.

Jack walked over to the wheel and he glanced down at the compass and, when the red point stopped, he turned the wheel to go to the same direction. The young man shook his head and walked back down to the deck as Mr. Gibbs, Jack's 'first-mate', a rum bottle in his hand, walked over and took over the young man's position beside Jack.

"Cap'n, do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs asked as he took the cork out from the rum bottle.

Jack, turning the wheel again, took the rum bottle from Mr. Gibbs and took a long drink before replying.

"It's time to see an old friend"

"He's going to get us killed, you know that don't you?" A young woman - the same age as the young man - said as the young man came down the wooden stairs.

She leant over the side of the ship and looked out at the sea beyond her, wondering how she could have possibly got herself into this mess; the young man stopped beside her and stroked her arm lovingly. Both of them jerked slightly at the sudden change in direction.

"He's not going to get us killed-"

"How do you know that, Will?" The woman interrupted him, turning to face him.

"Elizabeth, this is Jack we're talking about... He's always full of surprises... look Elizabeth, I love you, and we are not going to get killed..." Will paused and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, he half smiled, "And besides, I won't let them get close enough to kill you" he finished and leant in to kiss her.

As Will pulled away from Elizabeth's kiss he stopped Mr. Gibbs, who was casually walking past them with a half empty bottle of rum.

"Gibbs, do we have a heading?" he asked.

Gibbs' smile made the little hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck stand up, "The Cap'n has a need ter see an ole friend" he replied.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tia Dalmer" Will answered

Gibbs smiled again, "Aye" he carried on walking whilst he drank the rest of the rum.

Elizabeth and Will both looked up at Jack, his back was to them and he hand his arm stretched out and resting on the wheel with his compass in the other hand.

"Why would Jack need to see Tia Dalmer?" Elizabeth asked Will.

Will looked away and back out to the sea, he sighed heavily, "I don't know... but whatever it is, it can't be good"

Elizabeth kissed Will on the neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and they stared out to sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

After they finished patrolling in the graveyard Willow and Xander met up with the rest of the group at The Bronze while Buffy patrolled a little longer by herself. Faith was on the dance floor, showing off her assets as usual, with Xander, who was throwing out comical shapes in time with the up-beat music, and Anya; Willow was sat at a table by herself as she waited for Buffy to finish her final round of patrolling for the night. Willow stared at her drink, drowning out the sound of the head-pulsing music, as she thought about the spell.

"Not dancing with your friends, Red?"

Willow looked up from her drink and looked towards the voice: Spike sat down in an empty chair beside her and nodded towards the others who were dancing.

"You not joining in with the fun then?" he asked in his thick British accent.

Willow took a sip of her warm drink then she sighed deeply, "No, I'm not really in the dancing mood tonight... actually, I don't even know why I bothered coming" she replied.

Spike narrowed his eyes, he didn't say anything, he just waited as he knew Willow would spill the beans eventually.

Willow took another drink, "Well, you see, there's this spell that I want to try...you know, a time reversal spell, which I thought would be a good spell for Buffy... but she and Xander think that it's a bad idea, that it's got 'Danger' written all over it... but I've looked through the book and it's so simple and not at all harmful... and I really wanted to do it... if I could just reverse time to a few hours and explain how easy it is then she would be on my side..."

Spike looked at Willow's saddened expression then looked over at the Scooby Gang, or the Scooby's for short (which is what Spike calls them), on the dance floor, he sighed deeply then looked back at Willow.

"What do you need?" he asked.

Willow looked up at Spike with a confused expression, "What?" she asked.

"What do you need for this time reversal spell... are there certain ingredients that you need in order for you to reverse time?" he asked in greater detail.

"Well, I was thinking...if I had everyone together - including you - then I would be able to explain to them all at once - and you could help me convince them... So all I will need are six objects: something of mine, yours, Buffy's, Xander's, Anya's and Faith's; then I say the chant and it should send us back in time a couple of hours... see, couldn't be simpler"

Spike nodded slowly, "So all you need is these six objects?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, I have everything else back in my room"

"So if I help you get these ingredients then you can do this spell, which would send us back in time... which would mean that you could persuade the Scooby's to let me in the group?" Spike mumbled the last bit.

Willow snorted, "I knew you weren't doing this out of the goodness of your heart... You're just going to help me so I would persuade them to let you in"

Spike smiled, "Pretty much yeah" he replied.

"Done" Willow agreed.

Just as they finished talking Faith, Xander and Anya walked back to the table and Buffy just stood beside them."What is he doing here?" Xander and Buffy asked together.

Faith sat next to Willow and stole some of her warm drink, Xander sat down across from Willow, Anya sat down on his lap, and Buffy sat beside Faith, Spike drew in a deep breath of annoyance.

"He came to keep me company" Willow explained.

"Well," Faith began, taking another long drink from Willow's plastic cup, "he can keep you longer company 'cause," she took out a tube of lipstick from her bag and spread the dark purple colour all over her lips before putting it back, "I'm going back to dance, anyone else joining me?"

Buffy agreed that she was in need of a good long dance and joined Faith onto the dance floor.

"Yeah, in a minute," Xander pulled out his wallet from his back jeans pocket, "anyone want a drink? Spike not included" he asked standing up.

"Don't want a sodding drink anyway" Spike mumbled, he looked up at Xander, "Why doesn't Red here get them in for you Xander, it looks like Anya want's to dance?" Spike asked.

"Yeah Xander, give Willow your wallet and come boogie with me!" She ordered, grabbing his hand.

Xander had enough time to throw Willow his wallet and tell her what he and Anya wanted before being dragged up to the dance floor towards Buffy and Faith. Willow sighed with relief and thanked Spike for his help; she took the money out of Xander's wallet then placed the wallet inside her purple backpack.

"Watch them and let me know if their coming" she explained to Spike as she raided Faith's bag and took out the tube of lipstick and put it into her backpack; she also got off from her chair and sneakily walked over to where Xander and Anya were sat, she opened up Anya's lilac bag and took out a little blue box.

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked in shock, knowing full well what it was.

"I'm the only one that knows of this," she began, she opened up the blue box to reveal a tiny silver ring with a pale blue diamond attached to the top.

"Xander proposed a couple of weeks ago," she took out the ring and put the empty box back into Anya's bag, "but Anya isn't allowed to wear it until they announce it... so for now..." she sat back down in her own chair and placed the ring inside her jacket pocket, "she just takes it with her everywhere she goes" she finished smiling.

Spike smiled too, "You're not as sweet and innocent as you seem, Red" he explained.

"Damn straight," Willow smiled, "Now all I need is something of yours and Buffy's" she explained.

Spike lifted his hands to the back of his neck and took off his silver chain and handed it to Willow, "Now all you need is something of Buffy's..."

"I'll just take something of hers while she's sleeping" Willow smiled and put the chain in with the ring; she then stood up, picked up Xander's money and headed for the bar.

"And I want my chain back as soon as you've finished with it!" Spike shouted to her as she left the table.

It was almost two in the morning when everyone left The Bronze, the Sunnydale nightclub, and by three everyone was sleeping, except Spike of course: Buffy was asleep in her dorm bedroom at College; Faith was asleep in her room that she had in Buffy's house; Xander and Anya were sleeping in their own apartment; Spike was sitting in his green comfy chair, a huge beaker of pig's blood in hand, watching _Passions_ in his Crypt and Willow was lying awake in her dorm bedroom she shares with Buffy waiting for the right moment to start the spell.

She waited until her _Snoopy_ digital clock read 3:30am then, silently, got out of her bed - Willow knows that Buffy is a very light sleeper - and went to a big brown chest that sat at the bottom of her bed and opened it. Quietly she took out the large, leather bound, brown book she had used earlier; a few red candles; a bottle of dark red powder; a bottle of black powder; a small bottle of clear liquid; and a wooden bowl before closing the chest. She quietly gathered up the six objects from her purple backpack and her jacket pocket and she tip-toed over to Buffy's jewellery box and took out her small, silver _Claddagh _ring and put it with the rest of the objects. Just as she was about to leave she remembered that she was one object short, she took a gold bracelet from her own jewellery case and then she gathered up the rest of the ingredients and the book and hurried into the dorm bathroom.

She locked herself into the student bathroom, she opened up the leather book and turned it to the correct page and began to sort out her spell: with the red powder she drew a red huge pentagram on the floor; inside the centre of the star she drew a small circle with the black powder and she placed the wooden bowl inside the black circle; she lit the red candles and placed them on each point of the pentagram; she sat inside the pentagram, between two of the points, and in front of her, inside the black circle, she placed a lit red candle beside the wooden bowl and the six objects she pit in her lap with the small vile of purple liquid, a wooden stick and the leather book, she began her spell:

"Goddess Hecate, hear my plea..." she opened the vile of purple liquid and poured it all into the wooden bowl, "Monte Nio Labre deuce allo micho queba," she spoke in the oldest form of language, so old no one has ever heard of it.

She sprinkled some red powder into the bowl, "oche illoguita villo mio asashe mihana", she sprinkled some black powder into the bowl, and the candle flame in front of her glowed bright green, Willow smiled slightly.

"Diocho miholo dahacha nabasha," She picked up Buffy's ring and held it over the green flame; once the ring caught alight she dropped it into the wooden bowl.

"Diocho miholo dahache beloj'a," she picked up Xander's leather wallet and held it over the green flame; once the wallet caught alight Willow dropped it into the bowl.

"Diocho miholo dahacha velonisha," she picked up Anya's engagement ring and held it over the green flame; once the ring caught alight she put it in the bowl.

"Diocho miholo dahache I'olimaba," she picked up Spikes silver chain and held it over the green flame; once the chain caught alight Willow dropped it into the bowl.

"Diocho miholo dahacha cascata," she picked up Faith's tube of lipstick and held it over the green flame; once the tube caught alight she placed it into the bowl.

"Diocho miholo dahacha dionallij'a," she picked up her bracelet and held it over the green flame; once her earring caught alight she dropped it into the bowl.

Willow picked up a wooden stick and stirred the contents within the bowl, "guapa nolo manhoo omoshoco fewllamano quebasda kreyoppa _seven hiomola_," she rolled up her pyjama sleeves.

"Viollanda Hecate, mihanna ihollo _seven hiomola_" placed her hands into the bowl, as soon as her hands entered the bowl she ended the spell and the candles around her brightened.

She kept her hands inside the bowl; Willow saw the flame die on the first candle behind her, with that Buffy's bracelet deteriorated.

Willow smiled, "Ha, its working" she laughed excitedly.

What Willow couldn't see though was that as the bracelet slowly disintegrated, Buffy woke and reeled in pain; a green light wove around her body and she slowly disappeared. The flame on the second candle to Willow's right side died which made Xander's wallet disintegrate, to which Xander woke reeling in pain; a green light wove around Xander's body to which he slowly disappeared. The flame on the third candle across from Willow died out to which Anya's ring disintegrated; Anya woke to an empty bed in pain, a green light wove around her body as she cried and she slowly disappeared. The flame on the fourth candle died out to which Spike's chain disintegrated; Spike collapsed unconscious off the chair he was sat on, a green light wove around his body - a blue light also wove around his body - and he slowly disappeared. The flame on the fifth candle died out to which Faith's tube of lipstick disintegrated; Faith woke in pain, Buffy's mum, Joyce, and Buffy's sister, Dawn, both ran in to see what Faith was screaming at to see a green light weave around Faith's body and both Joyce and Dawn saw Faith as she slowly disappeared. The flame on the last candle in front of Willow died out to which Willow's gold bracelet disintegrated; Willow smiled until she felt sick.

"Uh-Oh" she said to herself before she screamed in pain, she saw a green light weave around her body and she passed out just before she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**1760**

As they sailed through the lake towards Tia Dalmer's shack Elizabeth tried to get answers from Jack.

"Jack, why do we need to see her?" She asked for what seemed the millionth time.

Jack, however, didn't answer her; he just ignored her and stared ahead until they came to Tia Dalmer's shack. Jack got straight off the boat with Will and Elizabeth trailing behind while Gibbs guarded the boat as they went in to see Tia Dalmer.

Tia smiled as Jack and the others entered her shack.

"Jack Sparrow," she cooed as she got up from her chair, "long time no see" she said as she stood in front of him.

"Tia Dalmer," Jack smiled, "did you miss me?" he asked flirtingly.

Tia Dalmer laughed, "always", she suddenly stopped smiling, "your late" she told him, looking around at the other two before she walked out of the room and into another room closed off by a red sheet, "I've been expecting you for a long while" she called from behind the sheet.

Will and Elizabeth sat down at the table in the centre of the room and Jack sat in Tia Dalmer's chair, propping his feet on the table.

"You know why we're here?" Elizabeth said loudly over the cluttering sounds from behind the sheet

"You don't?" Tia Dalmer asked her as she walked into the room with a huge brown book.

Elizabeth shook her head and Tia Dalmer laughed, nudging Jack's feet so he would take them off the table, and she placed the book where Jack's feet were, "Ahh, Witty Jack has been keepin' secrets" she replied.

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other before glaring at Jack, he smiled uncomfortably and turned his attention to Tia Dalmer, "Do you have everything?" he asked her impatiently.

"Don't tink it's not going to cost you, Jack," she told him.

Jack stood and smiled at her, "I've told you before that will only pay you if it works, darling," he explained, Tia Dalmer smiled and nodded.

Elizabeth looked at Tia Dalmer and then to Jack, "What is going on?"

Jack and Tia Dalmer looked at each other, Elizabeth looked at the two expectantly, "Jack, tell me!" she ordered.

Tia Dalmer turned around to face Elizabeth, "Jack knows he's loosin'... he knows there's only one way left for him to try to defeat Davey Jones... magic... a spell to call on power from de Goddess Calypso so he can battle Davey Jones... and win" Tia explained before she left the room again to collect ingredients for the spell.

Elizabeth went silent for a moment to process the information, then she looked over at Jack, he was sat down and was flicking through the pages inside the huge book, "Have... you gone... completely insane?" she asked bitterly.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and smiled playfully, "Lizzie, if I wasn't then the spell might not work now will it?"

"It won't work anyway!" She yelled at him.

"Hey!" Tia Dalmer yelled as she came back in the room with a crate full of ingredients.

Will held hold of Elizabeth's hand to comfort her; Tia Dalmer placed the crate on the table and came closer to Elizabeth.

She looked at Elizabeth straight in the eye and whispered sympathetically, "It's his last and only chance, at least let him try"

She took the book from Jack, Jack then stood up, flipped through and ripped out a page from it and put it inside the crate and gave it to Jack. Jack looked at the box and he handed it to Elizabeth; Elizabeth stiffened, huffed then gave up and left the room.

"Thanks, Tia darling, we best be off now," Jack said, giving the crate to Will, before heading for the door with Will following behind, crate in his arms.

"Wait," Tia Dalmer called as they began to leave, "there's something you need to know before you do this spell"

She walked over to them, "You two will have to make a big decision, a decision that will change your lives forever... this... power that Jack will conjure will be in two small but very powerful packages... and it will be your decisions whether you two choose to have these packages..."

Jack chose to ignore her and walked out of the shack; while the door was slowly closing Will looked out at Elizabeth sitting inside the small boat.

"You have no future with her," Tia Dalmer whispered to him.

Will looked at Tia Dalmer in shock, after a second he snorted at her in disbelief and he turned to walk away.

"William, faith lies in your future," she told him.

Will turned around laughed at her, "Tia Dalmer, I don't believe in God" he told her.

"Believe in faith," she replied before Will left her shack.

It was dark inside Jack's cabin; a single candle lightened the room and Jack was sat at the table with the crate, reading the piece of paper, while Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti watched him.

"Jack, do you even know what you're doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack looked up from the paper and smiled, "You mean 'have I done a spell before?'... of course," he coughed and looked back at the paper, "but I made a woman's head explode the last time... it's alright, she was a pain in the arse anyway" he added.

"Oh, well that's just great, danger us all why don't you?" Elizabeth retorted and stormed out of the room.

"Pintel, Ragetti? I need you two to create a pen-ta-gram - a star thingy-ma-jig, with a circle around it"

Pintel, a small, bald-headed man, took the black powder that Jack held out and was told to make a small circle and Ragetti, a tall man, with one wooden eye, took the red powder and was told to create the big five pointed star with a circle around it.

"Jack, you could have done that yourself," Will pointed out, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Jack got up from his chair and sat inside the star with the piece of paper, a small wooden bowl and the other ingredients, "I know," he looked up at Will and smiled, "but if anyone's head explodes tonight I can blame them" he explained sarcastically.

Pintel and Ragetti laughed but once they realised that Jack wasn't joking, they looked at each other, swallowed hard then looked back at Jack, wide eyed and shaking.

Jack looked up at the two and waved his hands at them, "shoo", and without hesitation the two left.

Jack held out the piece of paper to Will, "read" he told him.

Will got up, stood beside Jack, and took the paper from him, he cleared his throat and waited for Jacks signal; Jack opened up a bottle of rum and took a drink before pouring a little into the bowl, he waved his hands at Will to start reading.

"Uh... Goddess Calypso, hear our call..." Jack sprinkled some red powder into the bowl as Will spoke.

"I-I call on you Calypso, Goddess of the sea," Jack sprinkled some black powder into the bowl, "I call on you to give us your power," Will paused as Jack picked up a long silver chain.

"The power of strength..." Jack dropped the chain into the bowl; the rum inside the bowl began to give off a dim green glow.

"The power of speed..." Will's voice grew stronger, Jack dropped a wooden tube, that had foreign symbols etched and painted purple all over it, and dropped it into the bowl; the dim green light grew brighter.

"The power of knowledge..." Jack dropped a silver jewel attached to a hook into the bowl.

"The power of curiosity..." Jack dropped a small blue hoop, small enough to fit Elizabeth's fingers, into the bowl.

"The power of charisma..." Jack dropped a black purse into the bowl.

"The power of a strong heart and mind", and Jack dropped a small silver hoop, again small enough to fit onto Elizabeth's fingers; every ingredient that Jack added the rum shone a brighter green, Finally, Jack rolled up the sleeves of his dirty-white shirt.

"I beg you, Goddess Calypso... hear our call, bring forth this power and we will be eternally grateful... Goddess Calypso...BRING FORTH THIS POWER!!"

With that Jack stuck his hands into the bowl; the bowl shone out a bright green light, Jack smiled up at Will, Will gave Jack an awry smile back and within seconds there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder that shook The Black Pearl.

"That wasn't me" Jack exclaimed before they heard Elizabeth scream.

Will dropped the piece of paper and ran out onto the deck, leaving Jack sitting on the floor with his hands still inside the bowl, and into a massive thunderstorm; rain crashing down hard, wind knocking everyone down, thunder crashing through everybody's brain, lightning piercing the sky. Elizabeth was at the centre of the deck, soaked through, holding onto the mast; fear controlled her face.

"ELIZABETH!!" Will yelled through the clapping, brain-piercing, thunder as he ran to get her, almost being blown down by the wind, the freezing rain soaked his clothes through in seconds.

When he finally got to the mast he took hold of Elizabeth's hand, the gale-force wind blowing them to the floor, and they crawled back to Jacks cabin, the wind beating the breath right out of their lungs. They got to Jacks cabin after about ten minutes of crawling along the floor, having to stop to catch their breath every few seconds; they pushed the doors closed behind them with all their strength, they took in deep breaths and turned around to see a spotless cabin. There was no sign to show that there was any form that magic had just happened; Jack was sat in his chair, his feet propped up on the table, drinking from the rum bottle and was staring out at the storm.

Will, who was soaked through, helped Elizabeth up from the floor, they both wobbled as the ship danced left-and-right with the storm, both staring at Jack.

"Where did all the stuff go?" Will asked, more surprised that the place was tidy than anything.

"Chest," he pointed towards the big, wooden chest which he kept his effects in, as he turned around.

Jack stared at Will and Elizabeth, looking at their wet clothes, he pulled a face, "Your both wet" he stated and turned back round.

Elizabeth snorted and looked down at her wet clothes, she walked over to the chest and took a big off-white rag from the rack beside it and dried her face.

Will rolled his eyes, "Really? I didn't notice" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Elizabeth took another rag over to Will so he could dry himself off; she kissed him on his shoulder before walking over to the window to look out at the storm. The storm had slowly died down; the sea was calm again, the rain was light and the black clouds began to part.

"Part of the ship must have broken free," she exclaimed to Will and Jack, pointing out the window.

Will wrapped the rag around the back of his neck and moved over behind Elizabeth and he looked out to what she was pointing at, his eyes widened, a gasp left his mouth and he threw the rag onto the table behind him.

"That's not part of The Pearl!" he explained before he ran out.


	5. Chapter 5

**2007**

Joyce and Dawn waited hastily for Giles' arrival; they both could not come to a conclusion on Faith's disappearance alone. Hearing Faith scream, Joyce and Dawn went to her room to see if she was all right and instead saw a green shimmer weave around her body and slowly disappear and Joyce fainted immediately, Dawn tried but was unable to wake her, instead she looked around Faith's room for clues but couldn't find anything. When Joyce woke she called Giles and told him about what happened to Faith and wanted him to go to Buffy to see if she knew anything. Now Joyce waited for Giles to come and tell her what he found out. It was nine o'clock in the morning, Joyce had ordered Dawn to school, and she sat in the lounge drinking her coffee when there was a knock on her front door. She answered the door to Giles; his face looked pale and tired, his hair and clothes were a mess.

"Well," Joyce began, closing the door behind Giles as he walked into the lounge, "What did Buffy say?" she asked nervously.

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket, "Buffy, uh, wasn't there" he explained.

Joyce walked hastily over to Giles, "W-Well did you speak to Willow about it? She may know what could have caused this; after all she is a witch?" Joyce asked nervously.

Giles put his glasses back on and turned to look at Joyce, "Willow wasn't there either" Giles explained.

"Well-"

"Neither were Xander and Anya, they weren't at home, and neither was Spike. Joyce... they are _all_ missing" he explained.

Joyce became wide eyed and pale, she shook her head and began to cry, "No, not Buffy please, Rupert we must find them" she begged.

Giles walked over to the fireplace, he gazed at a picture of Buffy, Willow, Xander and Faith all together, "Joyce I don't even know if there is anything we can do" he explained apologetically, he took the picture from the fireplace mantelpiece and stroked the picture of Buffy's face.

Joyce ran up to her bedroom in tears, Giles ran a hand through his thick salt-and-pepper coloured hair and placed the picture back on the mantelpiece, suddenly there was a clanging noise from the front door and when Giles turned he saw yellow paper settling onto the wooden floor at the foot of the door. He walked over and frowned as he picked up the paper and stood up; the paper was actually an envelope; and it wasn't yellow, in fact the paper was so old it was almost yellow with _Giles_ scribbled on the front in wobbly, black calligraphy and the back of the envelope was sealed with wax, the picture engraved within the wax was a skull and a small bird. Giles opened the envelope and took out thin yellow paper, his eyes darted along the page and getting wider and wider the more he read.

"Oh... Buffy, what have you done?" he exclaimed to himself, holding the page to his chest, holding back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**1760**

"MEN OVERBOARD!!" Will yelled to the crew as he ran across the deck, he untied a rope and began to lower a small boat.

The crew stopped clearing the debris from the ship and watched the commotion.

"Will, what are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled as Will lowered a boat.

"There are men overboard, look!" Will explained, pointing out towards the floating boats.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes and looked closer; three boats floated along the sea, around a meter or so behind one another, with two bodies in each boat; her eyes widened and she ordered for someone to get more boats and rope help bring the boats in. Once the boats were lowered Will got into one boat; Mr Gibbs in another boat and Pintel and Ragetti in another and they followed Will out towards the three boats.

Will stopped at the first boat: two women lay unconscious inside the boat; one was petite and blonde, she wore a pair of white pyjama bottoms and a white, long-sleeved pyjama top (although, Will - and everybody else on The Black Pearl - had never seen pyjama's like this before); the second woman was tall, curved and brunette, she wore a pair of black hot pants and a black strapped top; Will had never seen anything like these women before.

"Oh, we struck gold 'ere" Pintel exclaimed as he and Ragetti sailed past.

Ragetti giggled, "The blonde's a pretty one", and he giggled again.

Will ignored them and with the rope he tied his boat with the other boat and sailed back to The Pearl.

Gibbs sailed to the second boat, inside the boat there was one man and one woman: A dark haired and muscle man wore a pair of blue stripy pyjama bottoms, a white t-shirt and blue stripy pyjama shirt; the woman was small and had short blonde curls, she wore scarlet hot pants, a scarlet pyjama skirt and a scarlet lacy strap top. Gibbs tied their boat to his with rope and sailed them back to The Pearl.

Pintel and Ragetti sailed to the third boat, inside the boat was another man and woman: The bleached blonde man was tall and lean and he wore a black t-shirt, a red open shirt, black jeans and big, clumpy black boots; the woman was a small red-head, she wore a pair of black and white pyjama bottoms and a black and white long sleeved pyjama shirt.

"She's a pretty one too," Ragetti said again, pointing to the red head.

Pintel scowled and shook his head, "never really fancied a red head me' self," he explained as he tied the boats together and Ragetti sailed them back to The Pearl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still 1760**

Buffy was in a state of dream; she had a dream that there was a storm, that she was cast out to sea where a gentleman rescued her and took her to his ship.

"Miss"

Buffy felt a little shake which stirred her slightly but not enough to wake her.

"Miss"

The voice spoke in her ear and again she was shook, she stirred again and this time she willed her eyes to open. A man stood before her; big brown eyes, thick black eyelashes, long-ish brown hair, a little brown beard. The man from her dream; Buffy assumed that she was still dreaming so she closed her eyes again.

"Miss, are you ok?" he asked Buffy and he shook her again.

This was when she realised she wasn't dreaming.

Buffy snapped her eyes open and saw the man from her dream staring down at her, she screamed and shoved him away from her; he fell hard onto the floor at the other end of the room, Buffy sat up and looked around: the place was dark and dank, it smelled of damp wood, salt and stale alcohol; the bed was pretty comfy; she could hear the sound of the sea outside, she got out of the bed, wobbled slightly until she got her balance, and walked over to the window, she could see vast amounts of water rippling before her. She looked over at the man in fright; demons, vampire's etc. doesn't scare her but lying on a ship in her pyjamas with a man she didn't even know feared her more than ever.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to sound strong.

The man got up from the floor and straightened out his clothes, "You're aboard The Black Pearl, we found you adrift at sea during a storm, I think you may have hit your head," he explained, he moved a little closer to which Buffy jerked backwards.

"Who are you?" She asked, struggling to keep her voice from wobbling.

The man bowed to her, "My apologies. My name is William Turner," he told her, he stood straight and came a little closer.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers," she answered.

Will bowed again, "Miss. Summers," he straightened then pointed to Faith, who was still unconscious, "I'm afraid your friend won't wake"

Buffy glanced over at Faith and smiled, "Don't worry," she walked over to her friend, "I'll wake her," to which she grabbed hold of Faith's ankle and pulled her out of bed.

Faith screamed as she hit the floor; she got straight back up onto her feet in her fighting stance; seeing it was Buffy she stood normally and once she realised where she was she looked around confused.

"What the fuck?" Faith asked as she looked around, she looked over at Buffy, "Where the hell are we?"

Buffy placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "The Black Pearl apparently" she told Faith.

Out of the corner of her eye Faith spotted a figure, she looked over at Will and smiled flirtingly.

"Who's the muffin?" she asked Buffy, pointing to the man in the corner.

Will bowed again, "My name is William Turner," he told her, he stood straight and told Faith that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Well, you couldn't even if you tried," she joked.

Seeing that he didn't understand she rolled her eyes, "I'm Faith... Lehane" she told him.

Will bowed once more, "Miss. Lehane," he straightened, "I assume you both are hungry. Who knows how long you were adrift at sea... you were a far way out of shore"

Faith's stomach made a huge noise, "I'm Starved" she laughed.

"Shall I gather your friends?" Will asked.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other, "Friends? What friends? How many are here?" Buffy asked concerning.

"Four" Will answered confused.

Buffy's eyes went wide again.

"Take me to them"


	8. Chapter 8

Will took Buffy and Faith to the cabin where the rest of the crew slept where they saw Willow, Xander, Anya and Spike sleeping on hammocks. A young woman was sat at Willow's side; she was around Buffy's age - twenty, Buffy thought - with blonde hair, dark eyes and full lips and she and Will were cleaner than the few men that Buffy had seen. When they came over to her she looked up at them.

"This is Elizabeth Swann" Will said to Buffy and Faith.

The two girls smiled politely.

"Hello...Will, they won't wake," Elizabeth explained.

Buffy sighed, "Leave it to us," she said to Elizabeth as she and Faith walked over to their four friends.

Faith slapped Spike around the face, to which he yelled "Bloody hell!" when he saw where he was, she shook Xander and Anya who both screamed when the looked around.

Buffy stood above Willow, expressionless, and gave her a hard slap around the face which woke her instantly.

"Wha? B-Buffy, what's going on?" Willow asked Buffy, sleepily, rubbing her red cheek.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips, "Look around Willow," she threw her arms out around her, "Care to explain?" Buffy asked her.

Willow looked around the room, at the dirty crew in the background, at her friends and at Will and Elizabeth beside Buffy and when she remembered the night before she smiled guiltily, "Oops" she replied.

Buffy stormed out of the cabin and back up on deck; she was so furious, she didn't even know what to do, where to go, what to say; with her friends, Will and Elizabeth following behind her.

"Buff, let me explain..." Willow pleaded as she followed her friend out onto the deck, where there were a lot of dirty men with bad teeth watching them, which made her cringe slightly.

Buffy stopped in the middle of the deck, she noticed a crowd forming and became very conscious that she was wearing nothing but her _"Yummy Sushi" _pyjamas but it didn't weaken her anger.

"What could you possibly explain, Willow?" she asked, "oh, how about how we managed to get on here in the first place?" she asked sarcastically, her voice rising with every word.

"I recognise this place" Anya mumbled to herself, Xander looked at her amused.

Willow stood uncomfortably, "W-Well all I know is that I did a spell last night - the time reversal one... I just thought that if I turned back time a little I could persuade you to use this spell... so I gathered objects from everyone and I was going to reverse us back seven hours," Willow explained, "I don't know how we got here though... Where are we anyway?" Willow added.

"A pirate ship," Xander told her, he looked at Will and Elizabeth, "Am I right?"

They both nodded, "The Black Pearl" Elizabeth explained.

"The name sounds familiar too," Anya mumbled to herself again.

Buffy looked at her friends like she didn't know who they were, "A pirate ship? How can we _be_ on a pirate ship? There's no such thing as pirates in the twenty first century!" Buffy yelled at them all.

"Well," Spike began, "Maybe we're not in the twenty first _sodding_ century anymore, pet"

"No, this is the year seventeen sixty, the eighteenth century" Elizabeth explained.

Buffy stared at Elizabeth, dumbstruck, for a moment then suddenly laughed hysterically; The Scooby's looked around at each other uncomfortably while Buffy laughed.

"Buff-"

Buffy cut Xander off, "Great time reversal spell, Willow. Not only did you reverse time by seven hours but you also reversed us back into the SEVENTEENTH CENTURY!!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry but I don't like your tone of voice" Elizabeth spoke out.

Spike smirked, "I like this bird... a true Brit, speaking her mind," he said.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked Elizabeth, her face stiffening.

"In fact it's not just your tone of voice, it's you manner too," she looked at everyone, "all of you... the way you speak to each other, dress... do your hair, it's very-"

"-peculiar" Will finished agreeing with her.

Willow looked over at the couple, "That's because we're not from this... era... we're from Sunnydale, California, America, in the year two thousand and seven... we're from the twenty first century" Willow explained.

Elizabeth looked at Willow like she was talking rubbish, "The twenty first century?" she asked.

"Do you have flying horses?" Pintel asked them giggling.

Everyone looked towards the giggling bald idiot; Buffy sighed and shook her head at him.

"Don't be stupid," Ragetti began, "you can't get flyin' 'orses... they 'ave people made of metal to do things for 'em" he explained.

"Am I the only one that recognises this place?" Anya asked herself, ignoring the two men.

Buffy glared at the two boys, "What... a... complete pair of idiots" she exclaimed before turning back to her friends and carrying on with the conversation, "Will - Eh, Willow... while you were researching this time reversal spell you didn't, by any chance, happen to run into a time-reversal-reversal spell, did you?"

Willow shook her head and apologised, Buffy sighed deeply and walked over to the edge of the boat.

"Hold on"

Buffy turned around to face Will who was pointing at Willow.

"You did a spell last night?" he asked her.

Willow nodded.

"Did you need specific ingredients?" he asked.

"Just six objects - each object represented one of us - that's all"

Spike shook his head, "Red, what exactly did you put in this concoction?" he asked hastily, waving a hand around.

She traced her mind, "Em... black Dioxulder powder, Fortress red guappolina powder... erm, a small vile of purple Holy Water and the six objects - Why?" she asked.

He looked up at the sky and waved his arms around, "Because I've just become aware that its daylight and I haven't burst into flames yet, that's why" he explained.

All of the Scooby's looked up at the sky, the sun poked out of the black clouds and down onto the ship.

"Oh," She thought hard, "OH! I forgot, guappolina adds strength to weaknesses, so mixed with Holy water it must have made you immune to vampy stuff. Except, you know, decapitation" she explained.

Spike gazed at Willow expressionless, "So, you're telling me that you've known about this spell all this bloody time - and I've saved you Scooby's god-knows how many bloody times in the past, or future, depending on which way you look at it - and the thought of you doing this quickie on me never even crossed your red-headed little mind?"

Willow smiled innocently, "No"

Buffy shook her head and waved her hands, "Whoa, guy's we're getting way off topic here... Will - Turner - uh, why did you want to know about Willow's spell?"

Will sighed, "Because last night Jack and I did a spell as well... a spell to conjure up power from Calypso... maybe, somehow -"

"- Our spells got jumbled together to create this very huge, but very effective, spell. Proving that this wasn't my fault" Willow finished, smiling cheekily at Buffy - knowing that Buffy couldn't resist her cheeky smile.

Will nodded and agreed with Willow.

"Where is this spell?" Buffy asked.

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Did your Captain do the spell?" Xander asked.

"What?" Buffy asked Xander

"Are you the Captain of this ship?" Xander asked Will.

Will shook his head, "No I'm not. Jack's the Captain of the Pearl"

"Jack? Jack who?" Faith asked.

"Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth explained.

Anya slapped Xander on the arm, "That's it!" she yelled.

Xander's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he grabbed at his arm, "Ahh!! What!?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed to herself, amused by Anya and Xander's relationship, she took Will by the hand; Faith glared at their touching hands and sighed aggressively.

Anya looked at Xander excitedly, "Jack Sparrow, I knew him... We were pirates together- well I wasn't so much a pirate myself really but more of Jack's wench... I knew I recognised the ship but that was when Barbossa was his first mate... I haven't seen him yet, where is he?" She asked looking around for him.

"Dead," Will and Elizabeth said together, "Jack shot him," Elizabeth finished.

"Aww, that's a shame... he was a nice man, he would have made a great captain!" Anya replied; Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other knowing how wrong Anya was about Barbossa, "but Jack's still Captain though?" she asked, Will and Elizabeth just nodded.

"The sodding git owes me money!!" Spike told everyone as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"Wait," Buffy shook her hand at Spike, "in fact, I'm not gonna bother asking" she dropped her hand.

Spike blew cigarette smoke out of his mouth; Faith took the cigarette from Spike's hand and inhaled it, Spike sighed and took out another cigarette and lit it.

Xander turned to Anya, "So you're saying that you used to be this guy's wench?" he asked her jealously.

Anya smiled flirtingly, remembering her days with Jack, "Well, I was a prostitute in Tortuga... my, how Jack loved his prostitutes... and we made a deal that I would come aboard the ship to be his wench along as I could eat and sleep for free" She explained to her fiancée.

"Well, it sounds like you weren't really eating for free" Faith snorted.

Spike, Willow, Buffy and Will all laughed to themselves.

Xander shook his head, "So you were a prostitute on some place I've never even heard of, you were a wench on this ship, _and _you still had time to fit in Olaf? Ahn, honey... I don't believe a word of it... I love you a lot, but I don't believe you" he explained and he planted a kiss on top of Anya's head.

Buffy felt like her head was about to explode, she felt tired and dizzy; she needed to get off this boat and see her mother, she had to see this spell that Will had done the night before.

Buffy turned back around, she leaned on the side of the ship, and she looked at her friends, "So, where is this Jack Sparrow?" Buffy asked Will and Elizabeth.

"Captain..."

A voice above Buffy spoke, she looked above her to see a man walking down the stairs: he was tall; he wore a tricorn - a brown leather three pointed hat -; a loose white shirt that was in need of a good wash, a grey waistcoat and baggy grey trousers; a pink and white scarf was tied around his waist, part of a gun protruding out from inside the scarf, along with a big brown leather belt that kept his trousers up, a compass hung from the string attached to his belt; he wore a pair of brown suede boots that came over his trousers; he wore a long grey jacket, open, which had many buttons along the sleeves and along the front; he also had a brown belt draped across himself diagonally, from left shoulder to right hip, that held his sword. When he walked, he walked wobbly-legged, but it had noting to do with the ship as he constantly walks like that, with his forearms at a ninety degree angle and he held his hands do elegantly, like they were his pride and joy. As he got closer, Buffy was able to see his face: his hair was long, dark and braided - Jamaican style - with a dark red scarf wrapped around the front of his forehead, a chain of different coloured beads and silver coins were fitted into his hair; his face was hairy - he had a moustache and a long beard which was braided into two, held together by red and yellow beads; his eyes were lined with kohl and he had a very good Caribbean tan. When he stopped in front of Buffy and smiled she noticed he had a few golden teeth and allot of surprising white teeth, whiter than all the other 'pirates'.

"Captain, Jack Sparrow" he finished.

He was definitely British but had a tinge to his voice, probably from travelling all over the world, and he swayed to-and-fro as he stood.

"I take it your Jack then?" Buffy asked.

"The one and only" he said as he threw his arms out.

He regained composure and looked at Buffy then around at her friends.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked them.

"I-I'm Buffy Summers-"

Jack snorted, "What kind of name is_ Buffy_?" He said her name in a snooty kind of tone and he held up one fist and held out the little finger whilst the other arm waved about dramatically.

When he met Buffy's glare he apologised to her and urged her to carry on, they walked around to Buffy's next friend.

"This is Faith", Faith waved at Jack but he just held back yet another snort.

Faith just nodded and laughed sarcastically before giving him the finger, Jack's eyes grew wide and he gasped in fake shock.

"This is Xander," Buffy said as she and Jack carried on moving around.

"Wow, a real pirate Captain... Hey" Xander spoke giddy schoolgirl, smiling broadly.

Jack just raised an eyebrow, scrunched up his nose and looked Xander up and down before he moved along.

"This is Willow", Buffy pointed at her, Willow smiled nervously, but Jack just carried on without a second glance.

"And apparently you already know Spike and Anya" Buffy finished, gesturing at the last two.

Jack walked, wobbly-legged, arms swaying dramatically, over and looked at the small woman with light blonde curls that stood in front of him; he moved his head and studied her from different angles, his two forefingers held in the air as he thought of her familiarity. Once he remembered her.

"Aud, Darling" Jack said huskily, holding out his arms for her to embrace him.

"Ok, maybe she _was_ telling the truth" Xander muttered to Faith, she just smiled and laughed through her nose.

Anya smiled with Jack as she remembered their time aboard The Black Pearl, a second later her face changed and she raised her hand to his face and gave him a hard smack; Jacks head twisted towards Will and Elizabeth, his face streaked with pain.

"I definitely deserved that one," he told Will who just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Anya nodded sarcastically, "Yeah... Because you _sailed away _and left me _alone_... because of _you_ I had to have a _troll _for a _boyfriend_!" She yelled at Jack, Jack just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Xander took hold of Anya and kissed the top of her head; Jack turned around and walked over towards the bleached blonde man.

He frowned and leaned in closer to Spike for a better look, "Am I supposed to know you?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spike frowned, "Of course you know me, you _owe_ me five bloody shillings!" he told Jack.

Jack studied Spike closely; he pictured Spike with longer hair, brown instead of blonde, and wore clothes like Will and he smiled sneakily.

"Ah-ha," he held up a finger, "but you see, I may have borrowed those five shillings without permission, but... I did help you escape that riot they had on you... and I saved your life countless of times... plus I beat you at every single drinking game we had so, in fact, it is _you_ who owes _I _five shillings... and more" Jack explained.

Spike thought back to when he was human, he thought about his memories of Jack; he looked up at him, "Call it square?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Jack smiled and shook Spike's hand, "Agreed"

He let go of Spike's hand and looked around at The Scooby's again; he stopped at Willow and pulled a face at her outfit mainly surprised that he never noticed the first time.

"Why are you wearing a cow?"

Willow looked down at her cow print pyjamas then looked back up at Jack, "their pyjama's" she explained, she gestured towards the rest of her friends, "we're all wearing them...except Spike" she finished.

Jack looked on blankly, "pyjamas?"

Willow nodded, Jack's blank expression showed that he didn't understand, she looked over at Will and Elizabeth, they too looked at her confused.

"Pyjama's," she repeated again, gesturing to her clothes, "you know... night clothes or... bed clothes..." she tried to explain deeper.

Elizabeth sighed, "Oh, so you're all wearing bed clothes -"

"-I'm not" Spike spoke, throwing his lit cigarette butt into the ocean,

Elizabeth carried on, "Well, my bed clothes were completely different - I've never seen women wear trousers to bed before" she exclaimed.

Buffy smiled and nodded sarcastically, "well now you have," she turned her attention to Jack, "I need to speak to you" she told him.

Jack turned around and looked down at Buffy and raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He smiled flirtingly.

Buffy nodded.

"Well, I can't have you talking to me dressed like that... It's either a dress or nothing - I happen to have _no _dress in my cabin" he replied cheekily, gesturing toward his cabin behind him.

The Scooby's all laughed hard, so did Will and Pintel and Ragetti.

"I heard you did a spell last night?" Buffy said, folding her arms.

Jack stopped smiling, "Who told you that?" he asked nervously.

"Will"

Jack smiled uncomfortably, he turned his head to look at Will and scowled at him, he turned back round to look at Buffy. "So what if I did? It's no concern of yours" he told her as he walked away.

Buffy followed him and took hold of his arm and turned him around, "It is if it's my only way to get home" she told him.

Jack smiled again, "Well then it looks like your stuck here love... welcome to the Caribbean _Miss Summers_" he told her and he threw his hands out at his ship and the ocean before turning around to go into his cabin.

"Ha!" Xander smiled, "What a nice guy"


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Jack had left Buffy and the others Will and Elizabeth took them down a hatch which led to the galley where they were able to have breakfast; Faith made a comment about them not having coffee but was soon quiet when Will handed her a beaker of rum, Spike also perked up once he was allowed the liquor.

"I'm sorry but we don't actually have any spare clothes for you" Elizabeth explained as the Scooby's ate.

Willow lifted a finger, took a swig of rum to wash down the chunk of bread, made a little face, and then smiled.

"It's ok," She smiled, "Lari-ta-tae Marina" she chanted as she waved her finger in a sideward's S shape.

As soon as she stopped waving her finger a stream of shimmering gold wove around The Scooby's and within seconds the shimmer was gone as well as all of their pyjama's - and Spike's clothes - which were replaced by pirate clothing: Xander wore a white shirt, a pale blue long waist coat, darker blue trousers and boots, a black belt around his waist - a gun sat inside the belt - and another belt sat diagonally across his chest which held his sword in place; Spike's clothes were similar to Xander's but instead of them being pale they were navy blue; Faith wore a white shirt, a black Basque, a black fitted waistcoat - which accentuated her bust and figure if she chose not to wear the Basque -, black trousers and platform - one inch - boots, a black belt around her waist with a gun sat inside it and another black belt wrapped diagonally around her which held her sword in place; Anya's clothes were similar to Faith's but instead of black clothes they were rosy pink; Willows clothes were purple; and Buffy's clothes were dark ruby red - her boots however were plat formed bigger by two inches.

Will and Elizabeth looked on speechless, a smile growing on his face and worry forming on hers.

"Isn't that better?" Willow asked her friends.

"Yeah, thanks Will... you even got me a bra... thank God, I thought I was gonna have to swing free all day" Faith commented.

Everyone around the table laughed except for Will and Elizabeth who had no idea of what was just said.

"How about after breakfast I show you around The Pearl" Will exclaimed as everyone carried on eating, all of them nodded in agreement.

"No thanks, I already know my way around" Anya said before she took a chunk out of her slice of bread.

Will agreed with her and once everyone was finished with their breakfast Will began to show them around the pearl, Anya, on the other hand, sat above deck and gazed out to sea in peace.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack said when he sat down on the step beside Anya.

Jack wasn't fully dressed as he was the first time; he was without his coat and the belt that held his gun and sword.

Anya smiled slightly and looked at the floor and sighed," I thought that Xander and I would be married by now... We were so ready to be married," she looked back out to the rippling waves.

"You know, Anya - and I have said this to Lizzie..." He waited for Anya to look back at him, "I am captain of a ship, and being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a 'marr-i-age' right here. Right on this deck," he smiled and pointed to the floor.

Anya smiled, but had a frown on her face, "Thanks, Jack, but... No one actually knows that we're engaged - and, what with Buffy being a Slayer and everything, there's always something going on where us being engaged is just the last thing on our minds... Thanks anyway"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "A Slayer, you say?"

"Yeah, she's a vampire Slayer," she noticed Jack's blank expression, "she fight's evil for a living... she's strong, stronger than you, and she's a kick-ass fighter... she's a bit of a tight-ass, she only cares about the fight or herself, if it doesn't involve her she doesn't wanna know... Yeah, that's Buffy: A Vampire Slayer with commitment issues" She explained.

As soon as Anya mentioned that Buffy fight's evil for a living Jack's eye's lit up like he had an idea, he inched closer to Anya and stroked her arm lightly, Anya shivered.

"She fight's evil for a living eh?" It wasn't so much a question to Anya but to himself, he looked Anya in the eyes and whispered softly, "I have this... comrade that maybe could take you all back to you're... Sunnyvale, is it? Anyway, if you get your friend Buffy to help me with something then I will take you all to see my comrade to take you back... I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine... Savvy?"

Anya thought for a moment, "What do you want me to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

"And finally," Will began as he and The Scooby's walked down a flight of stairs, led them through the crew's sleeping chambers and along to a wooden door, he took out Jack's bundle of keys and unlocked the door. Inside was where the all the food and firearms were kept; Will stopped them and three rows of metal fences, the fences had thousands of diamond shaped holes which held thousands of different shaped and sized bottles.

"This is where the rum and firearms are kept," Will exclaimed as he gestured toward the metal fences, both Faith and Spike smiled.

"I'm beginning to love this place more and more" Faith mumbled to herself as she gazed at all of the free rum in front of her, Spike 'Yeah' in agreement with her.

"Is that the only stuff to drink here?" Buffy asked Will, gesturing to the rum.

Will looked at Elizabeth and they both shrugged before looking back at Buffy, "When we port we do get fresh water but it doesn't last long so... unless you'd rather drink sea water then yes" Will explained apologetically.

Buffy just sighed and rolled her eyes then shrugged, she knew she was going to have to deal with all of the old fashioned stuff until she found away to get home. Faith pulled out one of the dirty rum bottles; it had a small, thin neck with a large bulbous bottom, dark red liquid filled the bulbous bottom; she ripped off the cork top and took a long hard drink, she sighed adoringly.

She held up the bottle and nodded at it, "This is quality rum... better than the rum you get at the Off-Licence" she told them.

Will laughed slightly, at Faith's love for rum, to himself before he coughed hard and told everyone that it was time to go back up stairs, as Will locked the door behind them bumped into Anya.

"Buffy can I speak with you for a moment" she said, it was more of an order than a question, Buffy nodded and told the others that she would meet up with them in a minute.

"I think I know how you'd be able to get that spell from Jack," she began as she and Buffy moved over to a hammock and slowly they sat down.

"How?" Buffy asked once she was sat.

"Well, earlier I was speaking to Jack and he told me that he was in trouble with some guy named Davey Jones and that got me thinking... If you help him with this Davey Jones then you can bribe him into telling you the spell that he did last night" Anya explained.

"Well, who's this Davey Jones?" Buffy asked.

"Apparently he's some Uber-demon that owns the whole ocean and Jack got into trouble with him and I think he needs help and what better help to get rid of a _demon _than a _demon fighter_, or Slayer, whatever you wanna be called"

Buffy thought for a moment before looked back at Anya, "Where is Jack now?" she asked eventually.

Buffy knocked on Jack's cabin before entering; Jack was sat at his desk, a map laid out in front of him with his compass beside him, he looked up when Buffy opened the door.

"Ahh, Miss Summer's," He smiled as he got up and walked over to Buffy, Buffy closed the door behind her then turned to face Jack, "what can I do for you? Have you come for that nodress I was telling you about?"

"I've come here to speak to you about Davey Jones," Buffy said ignoring his comment.

Jack arched an eyebrow questioningly before walking back to his table.

"Do tell Deary!" he said nonchalantly as he sat down.

Buffy came closer to Jack, he looked up at her; her face was set with no emotion, her lip's were set in a straight line and her eyebrows rose slightly as she spoke.

"I can help you" she told him.

Jack leaned back into his chair and propped his feet onto the table, he placed his arms behind his head.

"And how do you propose _you_ can help _me_?" Jack asked.

Buffy sat slightly on the table and leaned closer to Jack, Jack quickly glanced down at her cleavage before looking up and listening to what she has to say.

"I know you're in trouble with Davey Jones and I can help you get out of it... I'll find this Davey Jones for you and kill him for you on one condition... afterwards you show me the spell you did last night and take me to whoever gave you it" she explained, she held out a hand for agreement.

Jack looked down at her hand and slowly took her hand to shake, "agreed" he finished.

"Good," Buffy said as she got up from the table and began to walk over to the cabin doors, "I'll go and tell The Scooby's the new pl-"

"-Exactly..." Buffy stopped and turned around to see Jack walking up to her, "Exactly how are _you_ going to kill Davey Jones?" Jack asked.

Buffy looked at him confused, "What?"

"I don't think you will be able to kill Davey Jones, look at you - you're so small and thin-"

"-I'm stronger than I look, believe me"

Jack leaned in closer to her and looked her in the eyes; he raised an eyebrow and smiled sultrily.

"Persuade me" he told her.

"What? No, Jack, I _am_ stronger than I look, trust me" Buffy told him, her voice rising with every syllable.

"Like I said," Jack leaned closer to her; they were now nose to nose, their eyes locked onto each other, their lips almost touching, Jack stroked a few blonde strands of her hair so lightly she could hardly feel it and he smiled again, "persuade me" he repeated.

Buffy's scowl changed to a huge smile, Jack leaned back and he raised his eyebrows in surprise and his mouth made a comical O shape. Buffy grabbed at Jack's white shirt, a handful of fabric in each hand, and she lifted him up a few inches from the floor; Jack looked down at the floor in amazement before he was thrown through the cabin doors, glass and broken wood spewed all over the deck as Jack came out, he landed on the floor with a thud before sliding to the centre of the deck at Will's feet. The Scooby's and the crew looked at Jack, who slowly propped himself onto his elbows and shook the glass and wood from his hair, until they heard Buffy coming out of the cabin. Buffy casually walked over to the centre the deck, keeping her gaze on Jack; Jack stopped shaking his head when he heard Buffy coming over to him and he looked up when she stopped at his feet.

"Do you need persuaded anymore?" She asked smiling and holding out a hand.

Jack smiled slightly before taking her hand for her to pull him up. Jack shook the rest of the glass and wood from his body while everyone else, except The Scooby's, looked at Buffy questioningly; their eyes wide and their mouth's bobbing up and down unable to say anything.

"Wow" Ragetti said in awe at the petite blonde before him.

"Now that's what you call an ideal woman!" Pintel smiled.

Buffy turned her attention The Scooby's, "OK, guy's there's a change of plan..." she began and told them about Jack's problem with Davey Jones, "... So Jack and I came up with a... arrangement... we will help fight Davey Jones and _when _we win Jack will give us the spell that he did last night so we can go home" she finished.

"Well, how do you plan on helping us fight Davey Jones? He's too strong for all of us-" Elizabeth was cut off by Buffy holding out a hand.

"-Well, here you have two Vampire Slayers, a three-hundred-year-old Vampire , a thousand-year-old ex-Vengeance Demon, a very powerful Witch and a bad-ass Carpenter"

"Yeah, this Carpenter will dry wall Davey Jones into the next century" Xander exclaimed proudly.

Jack and Will just smiled before Mr. Gibbs came running up to Jack and tapped him on the back.

"Cap'n, The Flyin' Dutchman's on our stern" he mumbled.

"Well then, here's your chance to see what you are up against" Elizabeth explained as she and Will pulled out their swords from their holsters.

Buffy looked at her friends, "Split up... Anya and Spike you guys guard downstairs, Willow you go with Jack up by the wheel thingy and try to do some kind of protection spell, Faith you stay and guard down here with me... and Xander..."

"I'll take Dumb and Dumber and guard the other end of the ship" he explained before heading down to the bottom, Dumb and Dumber meaning Pintel and Ragetti; the two just laughed not realising it was an insult as they followed after Xander.

"Ha! Dumb and Dumber! Good one!" Jack laughed hysterically before he and Willow went up to the cock-pit.

Willow looked out to sea, the turquoise water was calm and still with a slight breeze flowing through her auburn curls, she didn't understand.

"But... There's nothing here..." she mumbled to Jack as she pointed out at the calm ocean.

When all of a sudden Willow wished she could have taken those very words back.

Within seconds of her mumbling she, Jack, and the whole of the top deck, was drenched in water; the salt stung at her eyes but she opened them to see what they were up against. A ship that looked two times bigger and stronger than the one that she was on flew out from the sea below her and when it hit the water she was drenched again. The ship looked like it had been underwater for years; all different sea creatures and crustaceans began to form along the whole ship. Willow could barely make out the crew opposite her but she could sense that they weren't human.

Faith was mid conversation with Elizabeth, about how she and Buffy didn't need their backup, when they were all soaked with cold salty water; the impact of the water was so strong that Buffy and Faith fell to the floor. Buffy coughed, trying to regain her breath back, and she blinked repeatedly, trying to ignore the sting the salt caused them, and got straight back up again. She helped Faith up from the floor and both girls looked on at the ship ahead of them; again they were soaked when the ship hit the water again but this time they didn't fall.

"OK, now I'm pissed!" Faith spat angrily as she shook the water from her clothes.

Elizabeth came up behind them, Will stood over at the companionway, guarding Jack's cabin, and they all looked on at the ship in front of them. Elizabeth explained to Buffy and Faith that the crew weren't 'exactly what you'd call human'.

"Good," Buffy began as she removed her jacket and dropped it at her feet, "that means I can kill them" she finished in her fighting stance.

As Buffy spoke, Faith removed her jacket and waistcoat to reveal her white shirt, which was now see-through, with the black corset over it.

"I would take that off if I were you" Elizabeth said to Faith, meaning her corset, "I doubt you'd be able to fight in it, I can't" she finished.

Faith smiled sarcastically, "Actually I've patrolled in corsets before... hell I've even bumped ugliest in a corset before, so don't tell me what I can and can't do" she finished.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the two girls and watched for any movement on the other ship, Faith smiled at Elizabeth's face before kissing the air and going back into her fighting stance.

Willow stared down at The Dutchman crew trapeze down onto the ship, a few of these stuck out to her: One man was covered in different elements of the sea, his right arm was covered in mussels, he had a beard made of coral, and his left arm and right leg were more tentacles than human flesh; another were two men that had become stuck together, only two arms and three legs, and their whole flesh turned into coral. Willow walked back a couple of steps before bumping into Jack; he faced the other way and just stared out to sea, Willow realised he wasn't going to be much help so she decided to do a little spell to help things.

Buffy pulled a member of the crew from the rope and looked at him: he smelled of dead fish and salty water; half of his head was made of shell, his nose, lips and eye protruded out of the small gap in the shell like they were trying to break free; his clothes were covered in small crustaceans, shells, small crabs and sea weed hung from his arms and legs.

Buffy said as she looked him up and down.

The creature just screamed, took out his sword and whirled it in front of Buffy; Buffy ducked as he whirled the sword and she got up straight away, grabbed his arm that held his sword snapped it with her knee. Shell Head let out a wail before driving his other hand into Buffy's stomach; Buffy lurched back wards a little but blocked another punch and kicked him in the chest which sent him flying over the edge.

_"Buffy behind you!" _Willow called inside her head.

Buffy spun and ducked just as another Fish Man threw an axe, which hurtled into it's own crew member and killed him instantly, while Buffy was still ducked she put one of her legs out and kicked the Fish Man in the knee joint, which crippled him to the ground; Buffy got up, drew her sword and chopped off Fish Man's head. She looked around to see how everyone else was doing: Willow was stood next to the wheel and was watching the fight's below, as Willow was able to speak into Buffy's head she realised that Willow must have done a spell where she could speak to the crew in their heads; Faith was sat on a Fish Man and was pounding at his face, another Fish Man was creeping up behind her but before Buffy could do anything Faith, very sharply, rolled of the pounded and the other Fish Man drew his blade into his own crew member on the floor, clearly it showed that Willow had told Faith there was someone behind her otherwise Faith would be split in two; Will and Elizabeth were working together, swords clashing with their enemies, weaving around each other, fighting traditionally, not at all like Buffy and Faith, they both seemed to be handling it but Faith decided to step in anyway and decapitated the one Will was fighting and snapped the neck of the one Elizabeth was fighting.

"Be more imaginative, otherwise sooner or later their gonna know every move you make and will kill you, change your style every so often so they never know what'll hit 'em" Faith told them as she round house kicked another and sliced his torso off his legs.

Buffy smiled amusingly at Faith's speech.

"_Buffy!_" Willow screamed in her head.

But Buffy's smile faded when she was unable to breathe, an arm - which felt like a tentacle - snaked around her chest, holding her arms down, and squeezed tightly until she was gasping for breath, she tried to break free but was weakening with lack of breath; knowing that this arm was actually a tentacle and he smelled similar to the others that she had killed let her know that she could kill him too, with the free arm he drew out his sword and pointed it out in front of him, at Faith, Will and Elizabeth.

"Buffy!" Faith yelled, she began to run over but the Fish Man held his sword out so she stopped.

"If there be one more move fer you I'll be killin' yer friend" he said, his voice was deep, gritty and slightly gurgled, he brought the sword into himself and the point sat on Buffy's throat, just below her jaw line.

Buffy took in the deepest breath she could and was about to stand on his foot when there was a gunshot and the sword flew out of his hand, cutting Buffy's throat in the process, and the arm around her neck loosened; she unhooked the arm and flipped him over her shoulder, with his arm still in her hand she stood on his face and sharply pulled his arm which caused his neck to snap.

"B?" Faith called.

"I'm fine... get the rest" Buffy spoke, covering her cut with a hand to stop any bleeding, taking a breath after each word.

"Avast!" A Scottish voice called out from the other ship.

The Dutchman crew stopped what they were doing straight away and Buffy and Faith stopped and looked over to the other ship confused.

"I don't see anything" Buffy mumbled, her hand still on her neck.

"You two," The Scottish voice came again, another pirate with a cephalopod - an octopus type creature - for a head came through the side of the boat and stood in front of the two slayers: he had tentacles for a long beard, his left hand had transformed into a tentacle, his right hand was a large pincer and his left leg was now a claw. Buffy, and the others who didn't know him, could guess by his worse physique and fishier smell that he was Davey Jones.

"You two have power" Davey Jones pointed to them both with his pincer.

"TSS, obviously... We're Slayer's dumbass" Faith replied.

Davey Jones's eye's widened at this and he shook his head in disbelief, "Sorry, wha' are you?" he asked.

Buffy came closer to him, she stopped holding onto her neck, letting a small trickle of blood fall down her neck, "Vampire Slayer's... and I bet you're Davey Jones" She replied.

Davey Jones blinked a few times then growled slightly before turning around to leave, "Back to The Dutchman!" he ordered before going through the wooden wall again and stood on his own ship, the remaining crew joined him back onto their ship.

"Next time I'll be back for Jack," Davey Jones told Buffy.

"Then next time I'll kill you" she replied to him before The Flying Dutchmen went underwater.

As soon as the other ship had gone Buffy sighed in pain and held her hand back over the cut on her neck. Everyone that were below deck came up and came over to where Buffy and Faith were, Xander and the rest that were at the opposite end came over and Willow came down from where she could see everything. Nobody had major injuries except Buffy's cut throat; Xander had a deep cut on his arm, the material around it was bloody; Faith had a small cut on her forehead; Spike had a gash on his chest which ran diagonal but it seemed to be healing already; Will had a deep gash on his arm and hand; everyone else, except some crew members, were unhurt.

"That was easy" Buffy mumbled after a moment of silence, taking her hand away and looking at the three tips of her fingers covered in crimson blood.

"You sure no how to make a fella hungry, Goldilocks," Spike mumbled, staring at Buffy's crimson fingers.

"You call that easy?" Will asked, ripping part of his shirt in two halves - he folded one half into a thick rectangle and got Buffy to hold it over the cut while he wrapped the other half around the rectangle and tied it together to stop the bleeding.

"Well once you've killed countless numbers of Vampires and demons; stopped three apocalypse's; charred a giant snake; staked Dracula; ripped the heart out of a smart angry bio-techno-demonoid-thingy and driven a sword through your own boyfriends chest because he was going to let hell loose - literally - things like half-men-half-fish pirates aren't so hard for Buffy" Xander explained as the Scooby's all nodded.

"Well it's about to get worse if we don't start moving" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why, what'll happen?" Faith asked.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and sighed before looking back at Faith.

"Squid? A... Giant Squid? Bollocks!" Spike said once the Scooby's were filled in about The Kraken.

the Scooby's, Will, Elizabeth and Jack sat in the cabin; Willow sat crossed legged on the floor with her attention on Will and Elizabeth; Spike sat on the ladders which led up to Jack's bunk, a cigarette in his hand; Faith sat on the box which held Jack's affects next to Will, leaning slightly forward so people could see her cleavage and smiling flirtingly; Xander sat on the long bench-like seat next to the huge window with Anya on his lap dressing his wound; Will and Elizabeth sat on the chairs around the huge wooden table, Will sat by Faith and Elizabeth sat between Will and Jack; Jack sat in the 'captain chair', a big wooden chair with dark red pillowing for comfort and two huge arm rests, and he sat very smugly at Spike's comment; Buffy sat on the table next to Jack and above Willow who rolled her eyes at Spike.

"A cephalopod, actually," Willow corrected him; thanking God that she aced biology.

"Yes, The Kraken is a giant squid - or cephalopod - as you put it but no matter how many times we fire off it's tentacles it comes back and almost wipes us out completely" Elizabeth explained.

Willow stopped listening to the conversation going on around her and sat looking at the floor, frowning and moving her lips but not speaking - like she was trying to remember something.

"Well can't we just do what we did to the Mayor...? Blow him up into iddie biddie pieces?" Xander explained, mainly to Buffy.

"No, I don't think so... it sounds like they've already tried that" Buffy shook her head.

"They haven't tried to control it" Willow mumbled, looking up at Buffy.

Willow got up from the floor, "Reville" as soon as Willow spoke a piece of paper flew onto the table next to Buffy out of nowhere; Willow picked up the paper, scanned at the words and smiled.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I-It's a sort of mind control spell but what happens is the spell kills the object then brings it back so it's in your power... it's a tricky spell, it needs ingredients I've either never used or never heard of but I'm certain I can do it" Willow explained to everyone.

Everything was quiet for a while until Buffy spoke.

"Another spell? Willow; look around... if it wasn't for one of your spells we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place... I don't like the sound of this spell... I think we should try something else"

"Well I think it's a good idea... so what if Willow messed up earlier, she could do this" Faith exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous Faith, who knows what may happen"

"It's probably more dangerous not to try Goldilocks... I think you should give Red a chance" Spike said, cigarette still in his mouth, cleaning his nails.

"Yeah, either way we would probably die so why not try the one where we might actually survive" Anya explained, Xander laughed and kissed her on the head.

Buffy looked around the room at her friends and the three people she didn't even know.

"So that's it then? I'm out-voted?" Buffy asked as she got up from the table," Willow, this spell better work" she said before leaving the cabin and sitting on the stairs out in the companionway.

"So would you be able to do it?" Will asked Willow.

"Yeah, pretty sure... there's just a few ingredients I need to get... do pirates happen to have a magic shop by any chance?"

Will and Elizabeth nodded, "Looks like were off to see Jack's old friend again" Elizabeth mumbled to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Back so soon?" Tia Dalmer said as Jack, Will and Elizabeth walked through her door.

Tia got up from her seat as the Scooby's entered behind them, Buffy and Faith in front, "Ahh, and you have brought company" she exclaimed, walking up to the whole group.

"I take it you've come to give me my payment?" she asked turned her head to Jack, smile gone from her face.

Jack smiled ruffily, "Tia darling," He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away from everyone else, "I told you that I would pay you if the spell worked... it didn't, I ended up with... these" Jack said, pointing toward Buffy and her friends.

Tia smiled and chuckled, "Jack Sparrow... these _are_ your spell... you actually got more than I planned, you were only meant to have two" she explained as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

Willow smiled gleefully, "So, we were meant to travel back here? I didn't mess up my spell?"

Tia Dalmer smiled and nodded slowly.

Buffy sighed, "OK, I've had enough... I don't care how I or why got here I just wanna... Will, give her the paper"

Willow walked over to Tia Dalmer and handed her the spell she conjured up only hours ago; Tia quickly read the spell then looked up at Willow, the amusement had drained put of her face.

"Where did you get this?" She asked Willow hastily.

"I conjured it" She explained, Tia Dalmer had one more look at the spell again, "I need the ingredients" Willow told her.

Tia Dalmer got up from her chair and went behind the sheet and rummaged around; meanwhile the Scooby's were busy doing rummaging of their own.

"Ewe, B, check this out," Faith pointed at a jar full of tiny pink brains, she grimaced then moved back on.

"So this is a pirates version of a magic shop, huh," Buffy exclaimed as she looked around at the creepy things, some which were still alive, in jars; old, dusty, musty books stacked up to the ceiling in piles around the room.

"Looks like every other magic shop I've been too" Willow joked.

"Oh! Cool!" Xander exclaimed.

Everyone in the room looked around at Xander, who was stood behind a huge magnifying glass which magnified his crotch by millions.

"Xander, we _definitely_ have to get one of those" Anya told Xander.

Everyone just smiled and laughed to themselves and Tia Dalmer came back into the room with a box full of glass jars filled with different powders, incense sticks, candles and charms.

"It's not for sale," Tia Dalmer said, putting the crate onto the table beside Willow, she smiled playfully toward Anya and Xander; "It's for mi own... pleasure" she giggled.

"Is that everything?" Buffy asked hastily, she didn't like the feel of this place; she didn't like any magic shop.

Tia Dalmer looked at Buffy wide eyed at her abruptness but nodded and smiled so Buffy told Spike to take the crate and that it was time to leave.

"Wait!" Tia yelled just as Buffy and Faith were almost out the door.

The two girls stopped and turned back to face the witch.

"You two," Tia Dalmer began walking towards them, "You two will have to make a life changing decision... both will end in heartbreak whatever you choose... choose whatever's strongest in your heart and you'll be free"

"Thanks for the advice but we live for heartbreak" she retorted as she dragged Buffy out of the room with her.

It was pitch black when they got back onto The Pearl and started back out to sea and Willow began setting up the spell in Jack's cabin with Elizabeth, Xander and Anya for help encase anything happens; meanwhile, Spike was sat in the galley with Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti drinking rum; Faith was with Will in his sleeping bunk that he and Elizabeth shared; Jack was up in the cockpit and Buffy was sat on the steps that led to the cockpit, staring out to sea.

In the cabin it was pitch black with only the candles for the spell to light up the room; Willow drew a big, thick white chalk circle on the wooden floorboards in the centre of the room with a smaller circle inside it with four lines coming from the small circle to the bigger circle; the four people sat at different points on the circle, where the lines were drawn, with a candle in front of them; a wooden bowl sat in the centre of the circle with different liquids and powders mixed into it. Willow dipped her thumb into to bowl and placed a thumb print on Xander's forehead and on the back of his hands and she did the exact same to Anya and Elizabeth before doing it to herself, however placing a thumb print onto her cheeks and chin, then she sat crossed legged at her point, closed her eyes and began the spell. Xander, Anya and Elizabeth also crossed their legs and closed their eyes.

Willow breathed slowly and deeply; Willow, and the other three, knew that this spell would only work if she meditated long enough - and knowing that they could be meditating for a long time.

Willow carried on breathing slowly and deeply for a long time, as she did this the candles around her brightened and the mixture in the bowl began to bubble and a silvery mist came from the bowl - weaving itself around all four of them. Willow sharply opened her eyes, which were now all brown - including the white around the iris and the pupils.

"Goddess Hecate, I ask of your help..." she began, Xander and the others kept their eyes closed, "bring forth The Kraken, raise The Kraken from the depths of Davey Jones himself... raise The Kraken from below"

The silvery mist suddenly changed to a sparkly blue mist and wove around Willow only, Willow closed her eyes then when she opened them sharply a second later her eye's changed from brown to navy blue.

"Krakena, jilloja umahu friionihokolasha deemapu ii ellocha fiiliio shasha frrow Davey Jonas ii depthu inolo dacha frehay depthu grequil inolo" Willow chanted over and over again in a voice that was unrecognisable as her own.

All of a sudden she ship began to shake viciously that caused Xander and the two girls to open their eyes and look out the huge window, a huge circle of the sea bubbled, but Willow kept concentrating on the spell and repeated the chant over and over again; as Willow's voice got louder, the closer The Kraken got to sea level and Willow finally stopped chanting when The Kraken was a few feet above water.

Below deck, Spike, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti sat around a wooden table with empty rum bottles scattered around them; they all were laughing uncontrollably until the ship started to shake, Mr. Gibbs got up from the table and staggered over to a round window and looked out to see The Kraken rise from the depths.

"I's The Kraken!" He yelled and ran back to the table.

Pintel and Ragetti dropped their run bottles and screamed, "We're goin' to die! We're goin' to die!"

"Bloody Hell!" Spike slurred, "If we are going to die we may as well enjoy it while it lasts" he said and took a long gulp from his rum bottle before he passed out onto the table.

"Good point, may as well enjoy the night while it lasts" Pintel agreed and he and Ragetti clanged bottles and drank.

"So, what's the deal with you and Liz?" Faith asked.

She was sat on the edge of Will's bed dressing the wound on his arm.

"What do you mean?" Will asked light-headedly from the loss of blood.

Faith took a damp cloth out of a small wooden bowl, half full of salty water, and placed it on the long, deep slash along his right arm, Will jumped slightly at the sting of the salt on his cut.

"Its salt water, it helps heal wounds quicker and will stop infection" she laughed as she wiped off all the dried blood around the wound with the salty cloth before putting it back into the bowl.

"You know an awful lot about wounds, are you a doctor?" Will asked as Faith wrapped a dry white cloth around his arm several times.

Faith stopped what she was doing and laughed, "Sorry," she carried on dressing his wound and cleared her throat, "No I'm not a doctor... I've just had my fair share of mortal wounds in the past so I know how to care for them... I wanted to be a doctor once though, when I was younger, that was before I was destined to be a Slayer... I wish I could have been a doctor 'cause then maybe I wouldn't have been so screwed up in the future" As she finished she placed a pin into the bandage to keep it together.

The room began to shake for a moment, they both looked around but Faith told him it was just Willow's spell and when it stopped she took the cloth from the bowl and rung it until it was damp and tended to the deep cut on his hand.

"So, how long have you and Liz been together?" she asked again while she carefully wiped the dried blood off his left hand.

"Um, about a year I or two... we got together not long after we met Jack" he told her.

Faith looked up at him, "Do you love her?" she asked and she rung some of the salt water from the cloth into the wound.

Will sucked in a breath at the sting but smiled, "Yeah, I love her...Always have, since I was eight, when she rescued me. She's... well she _was_ the most outspoken girl I knew, that was one thing I liked about her..." Will trailed off and watched Faith pin the bandage on around his hand, when she finished dressing his hand she held it in hers for a moment, Faith looked up and saw Will examining the deep cut on her forehead.

"Your turn," he told her as he lightly brushed her hair away from her face, Faith picked up the damp cloth and Will took it from her, "Let me"

Will placed a corner of the cloth onto the cut, Faith jumped slightly at the sting but Will held her head still with his other hand, his healthy hand, as he cleaned away all of the dried blood. Faith placed a hand on his lower arm that held her head still and she looked up at him; his face concentrating on cleaning her wound.

"She's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me" Will said after a long time.

"Huh?"

"Elizabeth. She's made me into the man I am today and I love her for it" he told Faith.

He looked down at Faith and realised they were eye to eye, nose to nose, lips to lips.

"Well," Faith half smiled, "If you love Elizabeth as much as you say you do," she began, she placed a hand on Wills leg, just above the knee, and left the other on his left arm, "then why are you here with me and not out there with her?" she finished and she moved her head in closer, catching his lips with hers.

Will snaked his wounded hand around Faith's waist and pulled her in closer, he dropped the cloth and placed the other hand on her cheek; he wasn't used to Faith's kind of kissing, she kisses fast and rough, and he was quite alarmed when she parted his lips with her tongue stuck it in his mouth, but he enjoyed it so much he was moaning and was pulling at her hair. Faith leaned in even closer that Will ended up lying on the bed and Faith on top of him; usually it would be around now that Faith would undress but she decided to carry on kissing him instead because she liked it allot and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Buffy sat up above deck, it was pitch black and the only sources of light were the lanterns that were dotted around the deck and the light from inside the cabin. The floor beneath her began to shake rapidly for a minute or two and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a huge squid come up from beneath and float above water in its own trance. She sat on the bottom stairs that led up to the cockpit above and stared out to sea; she couldn't stop thinking about her Mom, Dawn and Giles: how they must be coping with them all missing. She just wanted to go home and curl up into her mother's arms and stay there. However, the more she thought about going home, the more she wanted to stay; she loved the freedom. The freedom of not having to look over her shoulder all the time, the freedom that she could wake up late and get to do anything she wanted, not having to protect her loved ones from danger and that she would be able to get a good night sleep without worry. She sat there and listened to the silence, only she sea crashing on the side of the ship and the slight murmurs of Willow in the cabin beside her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled" Jack asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm just a little cold" she said without looking up.

Jack took off his thick grey woollen jacket and placed it over her shoulders before sitting on the step beside her and handed her a bottle of rum.

"Thanks" she said taking the bottle from him and taking a drink, she pulled a face and made a noise, "bleurgh, I-I'm not used to drinking" she explained.

Jack gave her a sleepy smile and he held his bottle up, "Well, I always say 'drink while you're still youngish!"

Buffy smiled, "Really? You say that all the time?" She asked unconvinced.

"All the time"

"Yeah, right" she said unconvinced.

There was a slight pause before Buffy turned toward Jack, "Jack?" Buffy began; she placed the bottle onto the step above her and wrapped his coat tighter around her. Before she even started he rolled his eyes.

"Can-can I see the spell you did? I really need to see it" she said to him.

Jack looked at her plainly and got up and stood over by the cannons, a few meters away, and looked out onto sea.

"I have many things to show you, my dear," he began as he walked over to the cannons.

Buffy pulled off his jacket, took the rum bottle and walked up to him, Jack came face to face with her and half smiled sexily, "I am willing to show you many things... but that spell is not part of my list" he told her as he moved in closer and stroked her hair.

"Urgh" Buffy said and turned around to look out to sea and took another long drink of rum.

Jack smiled, "I have a feeling," he paused so Buffy would turn around to see him, "that you only asked to see _my spell_ so you could get me on your own" he told her.

Buffy laughed loudly, "Oh please, I'm not _that_ desperate thank you... You see," Buffy scowled at him, "I prefer my men with a slight thing called personal hygiene" she stated, Jack frowned and smelled his armpit when she turned back around so she couldn't see him.

"Trifles" was all he said back.

"You love yourself so much, don't you?" She asked rhetorically.

Jack smiled, "Yep"

"Why doesn't that compass work?" she asked.

Jack stiffened, "M-My compass works fine," he looked down at himself, not meaning his compass.

"You're the worst pirate I've ever heard of" She turned back around to face him.

Jack made an 'Ah!' face as he came closer and held up a finger, "But you have heard of me" he smiled.

She turned back to face the ocean and took a long drink of rum.

"You know what," She placed the rum bottle on the edge of the ship and she turned back round to face him a moment later with a sultry smile, "I think it's _you _who want's_ me_," she stated, Jack laughed but Buffy wasn't fooled, she came closer to him.

"I mean I'm a slayer, I can have anything I want... Anyone I want" she began, she placed her hands flat on his chest and tiptoed so her lips were millimetres from his and she smiled and slowly stroked her left leg along his right leg, "Even you Jack...I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of." Buffy grabbed a big handful of his shirt, "I could _squeeze _you until you pop like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more!"

Jack looked down at Buffy and he couldn't believe the woman standing front of him; Jack has been with many women in his time and he had never met another person like her; that's what he found attractive, although he did find Faith attractive at first but Buffy was the one who always amazed him with everything she does, even the way she eats or stands, that's why he shot the Fish Man that had her at knife point because he knew there was more to her than he had yet seen.

He gently stroke a hand through a few strands of blond locks and down along the side of her face, along her jaw line and stroked a finger along the scar on her neck; leaning in slowly and Buffy lifting her head until they were millimetres from kissing.

Inside the cabin it was deathly quiet. Willow stopped chanting once The Kraken was above water and her eyes were fixed right ahead and was concentrating intently which kept The Kraken afloat above water. After a long moment Willow shut her eyes again but kept concentrating and held out her hands for the two beside her to take. Xander took Willow's hand; Anya took Xander's; Elizabeth took Anya's; and Willow took Elizabeth's; everyone else closed their eyes along with Willow. The silvery mist changed to a thick black cloud which wove all around the four people; it became harder for them to breathe but they didn't notice anything. Willow quietly and slowly began to chant again.

"Goddess Hecate... Lii filliohanou! jah guapalliona Krakena welluona fragha depollo Davey Jonas frathuiy bwoplk axcew... Goddess Hecate... Hear my plea! Free The Kraken from the grasp of Davey Jones and in my control... Krakena!! Devellion ashakana jepolion depollo. Diona. Diona! Y ii rroundacha ghyinlok diolp brreon. Devellion jepolion de depollo frruiouta eenoun diona!!... Kraken!! Devil of the sea, go back to the depths. Die. Die! And stay there till I command so. Devil go back to the very depths where you came from and die!"

Within seconds of Willow finishing the chant there was a rumble of the ship and a loud, ear piercing shriek and a huge splash and water crashing onto the ship. Willow opened her eyes once the ship stopped rumbling and everything was quiet again and when Willow opened her eyes they were their normal colour again. She looked around at the three people with her who also had just opened their eyes.

"I think it worked" Willow explained hoarsely.

"Well, that was strange" Elizabeth stated.

Willow could feel it in her veins; her control over The Kraken was huge, she could feel his death and she could feel his rebirth into her command; it felt good.

As Jack leaned in closer to Buffy, their lips getting even closer, he kept his eyes firmly on her closed eyes until a loud shriek led him to look over her head. Buffy still had hers closed and Jack glanced out to the sea just in time to see The Kraken falling into the water. Jack grabbed Buffy around the waist and spun around and fell to the floor so he was on top of her. Buffy was just about to shove him off from her when a flood of water hurtled onto the ship; all of it crashed onto the her and Jack but Buffy was hardly touched, except from her sides, but Jack's back was drenched and soaked right through. Jack rolled off her once the Kraken was back under water and they both got up just as the other four came out of the cabin.

"Are you guys alright?" Willow asked.

"Except from being soaked? Fine... Thanks for letting us know that we would get drenched Will" Buffy joked.

Willow just shrugged amusingly; Jack picked up the rum bottle from the floor where the water caused it to fall, wandered back over to where his coat was and put it on before sitting down onto the step, Buffy tried to concentrate on Willow describing her spell but her mind was on what almost happened between her and Jack.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked looking around for him.

"I think he and Faith went to your room so she could patch his wounds" the way Xander told her it sounded like it was more than that.

Elizabeth turned and opened up the hatch on the floor which leads down into Will and Elizabeth's sleeping quarters.

Faith and Willwere still kissing passionately when the ship rumbled; Faith thought it was her own pleasure that made it feel like the whole ship was rumbling but when Will held onto her for dear life she knew that he felt it too. The crashing of the water outside sent the two into a kissing frenzy; Will kept one hand on Faith's face and the other on her waist, Faith leant on her left arm which she kept firmly on the pillow and the other was placed on Will's chest; Faith itched to get naked with Will but there was also a place in her heart and head which told her not to so instead she just grabbed hold of his shirt that surrounded his chest and she just gave out little moans, gasps and whines every now and again. Faith was enjoying the moment so much that neither she nor Will heard the door open or see Elizabeth enter; it was only when Elizabeth dragged Faith off Will by the hair that they both noticed.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway unable to process the image in front of her; she knew the woman was Faith by the hair and the body but she couldn't believe the person who was with her, Will. She couldn't believe her fiancée was with another woman... on their bed... kissing! Elizabeth was so enraged that they didn't even hear her open the door, or even seen her come in, that she quietly drew out Will's sword, which was placed on the nightstand, and grabbed a huge chunk of Faith's dark chestnut hair and yanked her from Will. Elizabeth placed the blade of the sword at Faith's throat so she couldn't fight back.

"Hey!" Faith yelled.

She didn't struggle as usual due to the fact that there was a sword at her throat.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled as Elizabeth walked backwards out of the room with Faith, "Elizabeth let her go!"

Elizabeth walked up the stairs backwards and out back onto deck with Will coming up too.

"Why, so you and this whore get back to business? Did you pay her first, is that why you want her back, so you get your full hours worth?" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs as she entered the top deck, where Buffy and the others were still stood.

"What! Faith was doing the dirty with someone else's man?! Nah, I can't even act surprised" Xander joked as he watched Elizabeth hold Faith at knifepoint, by the hair, with Will coming up from below deck.

"Elizabeth, calm down... y-your being ridiculous!" Will exclaimed as he caught up with her.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Faith exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well I was pretty sure that it was you two on my bed... doing things... and I believe what I saw" Elizabeth told everyone around her, although it was only addressed to Will and Faith, the sword penetrating Faith's throat harder.

Elizabeth could hear Buffy tell her that what she was doing was ridiculous but she didn't listen, she was too angry to.

"Liz, believe me, you _don't _wanna do this" Faith told her as she was dragged towards the cabin.

Elizabeth penetrated the sword harder into Faith's throat and she bent down her head to whisper in her ear, "Oh, I really think I do...I mean, do you really think you can just come here and expect to have everything? Will and I are to be married and everything was going so wonderful until _you_ showed up with your awful attitude and manner and whoreish bed clothes... your not a _Slayer_ from the twenty-first century, your just a twenty-first century whore" Elizabeth spat every word out with more and more venom until the words got to Faith so much a little trickle of water ran down her cheek.

Faith was thinking about what to do when Jack bashed his rum bottle against the stairs, leading to the cockpit, to signal her attention and when Faith looked over at him she saw Jack pull out his sword and throw it towards her. With this Faith leant her head forward then sharply pulled her head back to which the back of it smashed into Elizabeth's, just missing her nose by a millimetre, which caused her to stagger and loosen her grip. Faith pushed the sword away from her neck and caught Jack's sword in mid air and stood in the usual Slayer fighting stance as she waited for Elizabeth to regain her footing.

Elizabeth staggered and shook her head for a moment until the dizziness rose off then stood in almost the same position as Faith and glared at the whore before her. Faith just looked at her with a scowl.

"Do ya wanna know something, Liz?" Faith began, she stood normally and began to walk over to her, "you see, with me, I don't hurt easily..." she walked around the back of her; Elizabeth followed every move, keeping her eyes on Faith, "...and you can pull at my hair, hold me at knife point, hey why don't ya just drive a dagger into my gut then you would have done everything Buffy has!" Buffy ignored the comment and watched Faith square up to Elizabeth.

"And I will let you get away with it 'cause that's the kinda girl I am but..." Faith stopped when she got back to where she started and she froze her features, "you do not call me a whore or a prostitute or comment the way I dress or act or whatever, that's who I am!" Faith told her.

Elizabeth rose an eyebrow, "Well, then I guess you've just always been destined to be a _filthy whore!_" Elizabeth yelled before charging at Faith.

Faith blocked the attack with Jacks sword and swung Elizabeth's sword round and walked back a couple of steps as Elizabeth swung for her gut.

Faith and Elizabeth clashed swords for a while until Elizabeth managed to throw the sword from Faith's hands; the sword grinded across the floor and Jack followed after it.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, he picked up the sword and hugged it, "Sword's don't come cheap you know, Lizzie!" He told her, although she wasn't listening, Buffy smiled amusingly at Jack but tried not to show it.

Faith looked at her empty hand then back up to Elizabeth who had a smile on her face to which Faith only shrugged.

"Oh well," Faith sighed before throwing a round-house kick at Elizabeth's arm which sent her sword flying to the edge of the ship to which Elizabeth looked at Faith in horror, "I prefer using my fists anyway" she finished and punched Elizabeth in the face.

The force of Faith's punch made Elizabeth fall to the floor, blood poured out from a huge gash on Elizabeth's bottom lip and Faith sat on her stomach and grabbed hold of her head; Faith bashed her head off the floor repeatedly until Elizabeth managed to grab Faith's hair dizzily and pull her it to one side and rolled till she eventually was onto Faith's stomach. Elizabeth did the same to Faith as what Faith did to her only seconds earlier until Faith managed to hoist her knees onto Elizabeth's stomach and she took hold of Elizabeth's hands and she pushed herself onto her knees to which her and Elizabeth rolled along the floor until Faith let one hand go if her and kicked her in the stomach which sent Elizabeth to the other end of the ship.

Buffy turned her attention to Will, "Will, if we don't stop Faith, Elizabeth will die"

With that Buffy and Will rushed over to the girls; Faith was already on her way back to Elizabeth who was only managing to stay upright and Will ordered the girls to stop as he rushed to Elizabeth and lightly pushed her to the ground and Buffy grabbed Faith by the arm and threw her to the floor.

"B!" Faith wailed as her tailbone collided with the hard wooden floor.

"Faith, what're you doing? You could have killed her!" Buffy screamed and pointed toward Elizabeth, her face already fat with purple bruises, blood seeping out of her face.

Faith slowly got up and rubbed her clothes down, "She p-pissed me off!" Faith yelled but she moved in closer and whispered the last part for Buffy's ears only, "She made me cry!" she whispered so quietly that Buffy was unsure if that was what she had heard.

Faith stood upright then looked around; everyone had witnessed what she had done, Elizabeth was a state - unable to sit up and unable to keep her eyes open - Faith's face crumpled up and she ran off and back down the hatch before anyone could see her cry. Will took hold of Elizabeth and helped keep her up, she struggled to get out of his grasp and she yelled at him to let her go to which Buffy took her from him, glared at him, and ushered Elizabeth into the cabin to clean her up.

After a long time of cleaning wounds, putting magic ice on swollen areas and mass amounts of crying, Buffy, the Scooby's, Jack, Mr Gibbs and Pintel and Ragetti sat in Jack's cabin and thought about what to do next. Nobody had seen Will since earlier that day, once Elizabeth was taken to the cabin he returned back to his sleeping quarters and hadn't left since; Elizabeth was sound asleep on Jack's bed.

"OK, so Willow's spell worked great and this Kraken thing is just lying in wait for us to use against Davey Jones," Buffy told them and paused, everyone was silent, "Now all we need to do is figure out what to do with Davey Jones" she sighed.

Everyone looked around at each other and everyone sighed in unison until Anya put up her hand and coughed.

"Actually, um, I have an idea" Anya stated.

The Scooby's looked at her blankly and Anya looked on surprised, "What? It's a really good idea!" she told them.

"Ok, what's your plan?" Buffy asked unconvinced.

Once Anya explained her plan to everyone she smiled proudly while everyone watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, that's..." Buffy trailed of and smiled slightly, "a really good plan from Anya, seen as how no one else is giving any feedback we will just go with Anya's plan... now all we have to do is wait for Davey Jones to come to us" she finished.


	12. Chapter 12

A day and a half had passed and there was still no sign of Davey Jones so everyone went back to their daily routine: Elizabeth, Spike, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti sitting down in the galley drinking rum; Willow sat inside the cabin going over the spell again and again with Anya and Xander; Faith was at the end of the ship smoking a cigarette and staring out to sea; Will was in his bunk re-dressing his wounds; and Jack was up in the cockpit steering the boat.

"Anything interesting?"

Faith turned around, cigarette in her hand, to see Buffy come over; Faith sighed and turned back around and carried on smoking her cigarette.

"What do you want?" Faith asked as she blew out smoke; Buffy stood beside her and leant onto the edge of the boat and looked at Faith.

"I just came to see how you're feeling" Buffy explained.

Faith snorted and took another drag from her cigarette; Buffy examined Faith's expression closely, "You like him don't you?" she asked softly.

Faith sighed, threw her cigarette butt into the ocean and turned so her back was against the ship; she crossed her arms and sighed again.

"Do you?" Buffy asked.

Faith looked at her, squinting slightly at the glare of the sun, "What?"

"Do you like Will?" Buffy asked in annoyance.

"Yes" Faith said softly after a moment.

Buffy stood straight and turned herself to Faith, "Then go tell him how you feel" she said placing a hand on her arm.

Faith shook her head and stared at the floor, "No way... He won't talk to me... Not now"

"Well, it doesn't look like Elizabeth's going to forgive him anytime soon...Plus, he kissed you back so that's gotta mean something"

"Maybe" Faith mumbled, she stood in front of Buffy shadowing her eyes from the sun, staring out to her right at the ocean.

"Hey," Faith turned to Buffy, she placed a hand on Faith's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "go and talk to him... You might be surprised" Buffy finished smiling slightly.

Faith half smiled and nodded slightly before leaving Buffy alone.

Buffy sighed and turned around; she leant her elbows onto the wooden frame and looked out at the rippling foamy waves. Buffy stood there in a peaceful silence for a while before she felt began to feel dizzy; she stood up straight, shook her head, and she looked down at her clothes: a red shimmer wove around her body and her clothes started to change from toe to head: her platform boots changed to her more modern style black fighting boots, fashionable yet comfortable; the red linen trousers changed to her favourite red leather trousers; she had no belt or the weapons, instead she had Mr. Pointy , her favourite wooden stake, sat inside the top of her left boot; her white shirt and red Basque changed to a black sleeveless fitted top; her blond hair was down and straight.

When the dizziness wore off Buffy looked at herself, she smiled at her clothes before leaving her spot.

"How long is this going to take?" Anya sighed.

She was sat on the table inside Jack's cabin, staring at her fingernails, and Xander and Willow were sat on the floor going through the spell.

"I just wanna go over it once more, just to make sure" Willow explained as she set up the spell for a fifth time.

Anya got off the table, "No, how long is it going to take before Davey Jones get's here, I'm so bored, I wish he'd hurry up and get here" She exclaimed.

Xander stood up and moved over to Anya, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she threw her arms around his neck, "It will be over soon, Sweetie, I promise" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know...It's just... If I'm gonna fight to the death with you, I wanna look my best, I don't wanna look like this" she said looking down at her pirate outfit.

"Larie-ta-te Naturalna" Willow mumbled.

Xander and Anya breathed deeply; they swayed a little at the dizziness, the red shimmer wound around the couple and their clothes changed from toe to head: Xander's boots changed to black converses; his navy blue trousers changed to his favourite faded navy jeans; his white shirt and pale blue waistcoat changed to a white t-shirt with his favourite beige stripy (orange, green, yellow and blue) tank-top over the top of it; his hair changed back to its normal messy style. Anya's rosy platform boots changed to a pair of black kitten heel ankle boots; her pink trousers changed to a pair of blue boot-cut hipster jeans; her white shirt and pink Basque changed to a light purple turtleneck; her blond shoulder length hair was up in a light pony with a few wisps of hair down neatly.

When the shimmer disappeared and the dizziness wore off the couple looked at each other then to Willow, who's clothes had changed also: her purple platform boots changed to a pair of pink converses; her purple trousers changed to black jeans; her white shirt and purple Basque changed too a scarlet off-the-shoulder fitted top; the tips of her short red hair was spiked out at the sides.

Willow noticed the looks from Xander and Anya; "You said you wanted to look your best" she smiled.

Xander squeezed Anya tighter and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"There," Willow sighed, looking down at her spell, "I think we're ready"

Anya let go of Xander and looked down at Willow, "Well..." she paused, Willow looked up at Anya, "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We summon Davey Jones"

Once Faith finally got the courage to talk to Will and find him, her clothes had already changed: she was now wearing a pair of black Doc Martins, black leather trousers, her favourite orange vest, her favourite black denim jacket and her double-bladed dagger, which was given to her by the Mayor, rested comfortably in it's sheath that was sewn inside the jacket. Faith took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the wooden door; she waited silently for an answer and when there was none she pushed the door open, the long creak filled the silence, and she leant against the doorway and looked inside: Will was sat on his bed, away from the door, and slowly removed the bloody bandages from his hand.

"W-Will?" Faith called his name silently.

Will didn't answer, he straightened when she called his name but he didn't answer.

"Will, I-I'm sorry..." She came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, furthest away from Will.

"Will...W...What I did was wrong...I-I shouldn't have kissed you, I know that, and I'm so sorry...I've always been like this, wanting someone I can't have - married or not, I didn't care, I took them anyway - that's what I meant by being so messed up - ask Buffy, she'll tell you how I've done it to her...

"I, um, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...You see, when you and Liz talk of each other, you both get this...expression on your faces that shows how much y-you love each other and...I-I guess I just wished your face would make that expression if you thought about me...I'm so sorry, Will..." The last few words squeaked as she struggled to stop tears from falling.

While she was talking Will stopped what he was doing and listened; he listened until he could hear quiet sobs. He turned his head around to see Faith sat on the bed, her back arched over, her hands in her hair, her shoulders bobbed up and down as she sobbed silently. Will turned himself slowly and put a hand on her right shoulder, Faith sobbed harder at the touch of him, she turned herself to face him, head down.

"W-Will I'm so sorry...I know you love Elizabeth - I was selfish..."She lifted her head, her face streaked with tears, and she looked at Will, "I-I just wanted to know h-how it would feel to kiss something you love..." She bowed her head and started sobbing quietly again.

"Hey!" Will placed his hands on her shoulders, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He whispered, placing his hands on her face and pulled up her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Faith, I know you're sorry... I accept your apology but... I kissed you too; it's my fault as much as it is yours..." He smiled at her, she smiled back warily.

"Faith, I have a confession to make..." Faith's smile faded as Will looked away, "...I-I didn't realise it till you kissed me but..."

Will looked back at her, her eyes were wide, he opened and shut his mouth a few times, unable to say the words; instead he pulled her face up to his and planted a soft kiss onto her lips, a kiss that Faith has never had given to anyone nor had been given before, all Will did was place his lips on her lips softly - but hard enough for her to notice - and kept them there for a few seconds before pulling her away, his hands still on her face. When he saw the expression of fear, confinement and happiness on her face he smiled and laughed. Faith smiled with him and threw her arms around him and she pulled him into a hug.

"We have a plan for Davey Jones" Faith said after a long moment of silence and looked up at Will and began telling him about the plan.

Buffy stood up in the cockpit and gazed out to sea; it was very quiet on the ship, there was the odd sound of the crew scrambling around the deck doing pirate-y stuff that Buffy didn't know about, she propped herself onto the edge of the ship, her back placed on a large wooden-metal pole that held up something important, probably a sail but Buffy didn't care, and she looked out to sea, took in a deep breath and relaxed: she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds of the rippling waves below. After a while the sounds of the waves turned into music, Buffy couldn't make out what the music was but she knew it was familiar, soft, and a picture began to form in her mind: her mother, smiling and laughing, like she did before she found out about Buffy being a Slayer, and Buffy herself but a little younger - a few years before she was a Slayer and her family was happy; Buffy could feel the happiness wash over her, she could feel the freeness she used to have - now all she has is a huge weight on her shoulder, a burden.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled" She heard for a second time.

The voice erased the picture of her smiling mother from her mind, the freeness and happiness gone, her mind went black, the faint music disappeared and the sound of the crashing waves came back and when Buffy slowly fluttered her eyes open she saw him a few feet from her, leaning on the boat. When Jack saw her eyes open he came closer.

Buffy sighed and looked out to sea, "No, I was just thinking..." she explained quietly.

Buffy's view of the ocean was blocked by a long red bottle; she looked at Jack quizzically, his face was blank, he shook the bottle signalling her to take it. She nervously took the bottle from him, took the cork out and took a quick drink - slowly her throat was getting used to rum and the stinging sensation she got in her throat when she drank it slowly subsided - she could now drink it without making funny noises, although she still made sour faces every now and again.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked hastily as she handed the bottle back.

Jack took the bottle, smiled and came into her view, "Now, why do you always assume I want something?" He asked plainly.

He took a drink before replying, "I just saw you sitting her all by your onesies and I was afraid you'd fall off the edge" he waved his arms around dramatically as he spoke, when he finished he took another drink of rum.

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "That's not why you're here. What do you want?" he told him.

Jack smiled and laughed, he placed the bottle on the edge of the ship, keeping his eyes on Buffy at all times; he came closer again, he was centimetres from her; he looked down at her leg.

"Alright, I thought," he placed a hand on the wood, centimetres away from her thigh, Buffy stiffened and moved her leg further away, and he looked back at her, she tried to keep her face calmly set, "we could finish where we left off yesterday" he told her, smiling flirtingly.

Buffy was quiet for a moment, her mouth bobbed open and shut for a few seconds, Jack smiled and took a drink. Buffy scrunched up her face, raised a hand, closed it, pulled it back and - only using a little of her strength - she brought it forward and collided her fist with his nose.

Jack fell straight to the ground, he was out cold, his nose was poured blood and slight bruising had already started forming around his eyes.

Buffy got off from the edge and stood over him, she took the rum bottle from his comatose hand and poured it over his face; Jack spluttered at the liquid hitting his face and he immediately put a hand to his nose, he slowly got up and saw Buffy standing beside him with an empty bottle in her hand. He staggered a bit, one hand on his nose and the other at his side; he popped his nose back into its original position before speaking.

"Easy on the goods darling" he said a little snuffled.

Buffy squinted her eyes at him and held up the bottle; Jack stiffened as she raised it but relaxed when she threw it on the floor.

"Don't you ever do that again" She told him through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He replied.

"Right," Buffy slammed her foot over the rum bottle and it sprawled into thousands of pieces, she picked up the neck of the bottle and held up the broken end to Jack, "I've had enough of your games. Now, you _are _going to show me the spell you did, right now. And if you don't then I will SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH THIS BOTTLE, THROW YOU INTO THE OCEAN AND LET YOU BLEED TO DEATH!!" She ordered coming closer.

Jack held up his hands but he didn't say anything, Buffy grabbed the arm closest to her and twisted it round his back, she held the broken bottle to the side of his neck and pushed him forward.

"Where is the spell?" she asked in his ear.

"Cabin"

"Good," Buffy pushed him to get him to walk down the steps, "now we're getting somewhere"

Just as Willow placed the final object into a crate, the cabin doors flew open and Jack came through stiffly; one hand was round his back. It wasn't until he was near the middle of the cabin that they seen Buffy behind him, holding his arm and a broken bottle to his neck.

"Buff..." Willow got straight off from the floor, Xander and Anya came away from the big window and stood beside Willow.

"What're you doing?" Xander finished Willow's question.

Buffy ignored them, she pushed Jack as she let go of him, she held out the broken bottle, Jack just held onto his wrist and rubbed it.

"Get the spell" She told him.

"Can-"

"JUST GET THE SPELL, JACK!" She told him through a raised voice.

Jack turned his back to them and went to his large chest in one corner of the room. Xander came closer to Buffy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" He asked her again.

When she didn't answer Xander grabbed her chin so she would look at him, when she looked at him he let her go.

Buffy lowered her arm and looked at her friends, "Sorry, I, uh, just got really impatient. I really need to see that spell." She told them.

Buffy looked away at her friends when she heard clattering and saw Jack come closer with a small crate in his arm.

"Is that all of it?" She asked him, raising her arm a little.

Jack nodded once, Buffy dropped the bottle and quickly took the box from him and took it over to the table; the others followed her to the table, except Anya.

Just as Jack was out the cabin she came up after him.

"Give me the spell" she told him.

Jack stopped, his face frozen in panic, he turned his eyes to the right before spinning around to face her, and Anya was stood with a hand out to him.

"Your little friend has the spell"

"Jack, I know you... Give me the spell" she told him.

Jack smiled, "Make me"

Anya smiled back, came closer and ripped his compass from his belt.

"Oi!" Jack yelled as she opened the compass and took out a folded piece of paper. She smiled before closing the compass, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him back into the cabin.

She shut the cabin doors behind her and took him over to where the other three were stood, Buffy had already taken out the powders, and was about to hand the folded paper to Willow but Buffy pulled out the wooden bowl onto the table and everyone looked at the objects.

"Those aren't mine" Jack mumbled to Anya.

"No," Buffy picked up her _Claddagh_ ring, the one Angel gave her, "They're ours"

"Hey! My wallet!" Xander picked up his black leather wallet and opened it, inside was a picture of him and Anya, "I thought Spike stole It." he implied as he came over to Anya.

"My engagement ring!" Anya picked up her silver engagement ring and looked up at Buffy, who looked at her quizzically, "We're engaged" she filled in.

Buffy smiled, "I noticed" she laughed.

Xander kissed Anya on the head as she placed the ring on her finger for the first time, Anya then noticed that she still had the spell in her hand and she gave it to Willow; Willow began to unfold it.

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked round at the cabin doors to see Elizabeth poke her head through the door; she slowly came inside and shut the door behind her. Elizabeth looked at the objects inside the bowl and frowned.

"What's this?"

"These are our stuff" Willow said, picking up her gold bracelet and putting it on her wrist.

Buffy held the _Claddagh _ring between her fingers; she just stared at it, ignoring everyone around her.

"But...those weren't the ingredients Tia Dalmer gave Jack" Elizabeth told Willow.

"I know... I think, somehow... when we did both spells, they sort have got stuck together and for some reason when we were transported here so were our objects" Willow explained.

Elizabeth examined the remaining objects inside the bowl, she picked up a black plastic tube and pulled off the lid, she twisted the bottom and a purple stick came up.

"That's lipstick... you put it on your lips" Anya explained, miming putting lipstick on.

"It's Faith's" Willow whispered in her ear just as Elizabeth put the tube to her lips.

Elizabeth dropped the tube and the lid back into the bowl, she ran a finger along a silver chain and picked it up; she held the chain in both hands.

"It's Spike's chain... He wears it round his neck" Willow explained.

Elizabeth looked up at Willow and closed her hand around the chain, "I'll go and take it to him"

Willow smiled and nodded, "Oh, tell him I said that I told him I'd give it back"

As soon as Elizabeth left Willow opened the folded paper and examined the spell.

Jack came up behind Buffy and watched her stroke the ring, "It must have been hard loosing a beauty like that?"

Buffy stiffened at his voice and closed her fist over the ring, "It's just a ring" and she placed the ring inside the little pocket of her leather trousers.

"Buffy!" Willow looked up from the sheet of paper, "I know how to get us home"

"...And then he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtle, lashed them together and made a raft." Gibbs slurred.

Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Spike sat around the table inside the galley and Gibbs was telling Spike the story of Jack as Elizabeth came down.

"Spike"

Spike looked up as Elizabeth came over to them, "Howdy, Blondie"

Elizabeth held up his chain, "I believe this is yours. Willow told me to tell you that she told you she'd give it back"

Spike took the chain from her, "Thanks" he wrapped the chain around his neck and clasped it together.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, "Well, I'll...leave you to it" and she turned to leave.

"Hey"

Elizabeth stopped and turned back, Spike held out a full bottle of rum to her, "join us, if you haven't got anything else to do"

Elizabeth hastily took the bottle from his hand and sat down beside him, Spike gave her a slight smile before continuing his conversation with Gibbs.

"He roped sea-turtles?"

Gibbs nodded and stole the rum bottles out of the passed-out Pintel and Ragetti's hands, handed one to Spike then drank the whole bottle before joining Pintel and Ragetti to the table.


	13. Chapter 13

"You what?" Xander asked, putting his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I know how to get us home!" Willow shrieked in excitement, waving the spell around as she spoke.

Buffy came away from Jack and stood beside Willow, "How? What? How?" Buffy didn't know where to start.

"I second that" Xander replied.

The cabin doors slowly opened and in came Faith, Will followed in shortly after, Faith gave a small smile to Buffy and Buffy smiled back in recognition that she and Will had made up.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Faith asked as she came in.

"Witch-Fu- Willow's found our ticket outta here that's what" Xander replied moving over to Willow and wrapped an arm around his best friends' shoulders. Faith was silent for a few seconds and she glanced at Will before speaking.

"So this means we can go home?" She asked Willow softly, keeping her gaze fixed on Will sadly.

Will eventually broke his gaze from Faith and came up to Buffy, tapping at her arm, "So, does this mean that you won't be helping us defeat Davey Jones?"

Buffy looked at Will and then looked over at Jack, he stared back, "I made a promise," she looked around at her friends, "as soon as we kill this guy," she looked back at Jack once again, "we go home." She said quietly, mainly to Jack than anyone else.

"And how long will that take? I wanna go home!" Anya wailed as she sat back down by the huge window, Xander quietly came over to her, sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can summon him"

Buffy looked away from Jack to Willow, "What?"

"Davey Jones. I can summon him up here and then we can do Anya's plan" Willow explained in more detail.

"And how long will that take?" Will asked as he came up to her and stood behind Faith, placing a hand on Faith's lower back.

"Not long, thirty minutes tops" Willow told him, trying not to looked shocked at the fact that he had a hand on Faith's back.

"OK, Faith, you get Spike and let him know what's going on. Tell him to sober up and get ready for Plan Anya," Buffy began, Faith left as soon as she finished, Buffy held out a hand to Will signalling him to stop, and she turned to look at Jack, "You stay here and help Willow set up her spell - If you don't do as she says, Xander and Anya have the right to beat the crap outta you,"

"All right!" Xander smiled.

Buffy looked back at Will, "And you can show me where you keep all your weapons" she told him and Will lead her out of the cabin and to where the extra weapons were stored.

Faith followed the lingering smell of rum down into the galley and the faint sounds of laughter, the closer she came to the galley the louder it became until she opened the door to the galley and saw Spike sitting around the table with a smiling Elizabeth, Gibbs who was still unconscious, Pintel and Ragetti who were just waking up.

"Spike!" Faith called the vampire as she came into the galley.

Spike and Elizabeth stopped what they were doing, Elizabeth stopped smiling when she turned to see the woman who stole her boyfriend standing right in front of her, and she looked away and carried on drinking.

"Faith" Spike said, handing her a rum bottle.

"No thanks" She replied and waved a hand in front of the bottle.

"What is it Freckles?" Spike asked seriously, putting his bottle on the table, "It's not like you to turn down a drink"

"Willow's going to summon Davey Jones to us. Buffy said you've all to sober up and get ready for Plan Anya" Faith said quickly.

Elizabeth dropped the bottle and looked at Faith, "She's summoning Davey Jones? When?"

"Now. Get ready," Faith looked over at Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti, "Sort them out too" she told Spike before heading back to the cabin.

Will lead Buffy along the lower deck of the ship, past the galley and the crews sleeping hammocks, right to the very end of the ship. Will stood by a wooden door and handed Buffy the lamp, when she took the lamp Will took the keys from his belt.

"What do you need?" He asked Buffy, hovering the key at the lock.

"What do you have?" Buffy replied.

Will unlocked the door and before they entered he took the lamp back, Will entered first so Buffy could see her way around. The room was half full: there were wooden blocks - three or four foot wide and two foot high - all along the wall, small rectangular holes were cut into the hollow blocks and in them held the extra swords in place; four sphere shaped boxes, all a foot tall, were stuck to the wall which held five or six small axes, five daggers and two or three malice's each; two larger sphere shaped boxes stood on the floor which held larger axes and stolen rifles; and a huge chest, big enough to fit both Buffy and Faith inside, sat in the centre of the room, inside were thirty or forty guns - by the look of them some appeared to have been stolen.

"They'll have to do" Buffy replied after a moment of looking around, "Do you have a bag or a box?" She asked.

Will placed the lamp onto a small table and walked over to the left corner by the door and picked up a large empty wooden box.

"Fill it up with four of everything" Buffy told him as she examined the swords.

Will hastily threw four of each weapon inside the box, he saw Buffy picking up swords and then putting them back again.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Buffy picked up another sword and threw it from one hand to the other, "I'm trying to find a sword but all these handles are too big" she explained as she put the sword back.

Will came up to Buffy and took her hands, he flattened her palms against his and held it up to his face; he let go and walked to the opposite end of the room, "Your hands are almost the same as Elizabeth's, a little smaller but almost. Here," He handed Buffy a sword that was almost the same size as her, it was thin, silver and very shiny - it appeared not to have been used - with a pattern engraved on one side of the blade and had a gold and black handle.

"I made it for Elizabeth when we first got engaged. She's never used it, she says it's too heavy but I imagine it's perfect for you." Will explained.

Buffy threw the sword from one hand to the other and swung it round a few times and Will handed her a sheath that went with it, "Thanks" she smiled as she attached the sheath to her waist and put the sword away.

"You're welcome" he smiled.

Will took out another sword from the same box as where he got Buffy's from, the handle was a little bigger than hers but the rest of the sword was similar, "If you and Faith really are who you two claim to be then Faith would be able to handle this one" he told Buffy as she placed it inside the box.

"I'm sorry Will," Buffy said as she walked over to the small axes.

Will turned around, "What for?" he asked as Buffy examined the daggers.

"I'm sorry that Faith came between you and Elizabeth" she explained.

Buffy finally found a dagger the right shape and size for her and she pulled up her right trouser leg and placed the dagger next to Mr. Pointy, "What I mean is... Faith always does this wherever she goes, she's done it to me more than once... I know how it feels and I'm sorry" Buffy explained as she fixed her trouser leg.

Will opened the chest full of guns and grabbed more than four and put them into the box.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not." He told her as he took a handful of axes and threw them into the box.

Buffy grabbed a small axe and placed it behind her back, the top of the axe sat out of her trousers and Buffy covered over the axe with her black top.

"You got everything?" Buffy asked Will when she finally finished adding weapons to her body.

Will nodded and wrapped his arms around the box, he slowly lifted the box and his legs wobbled as he held the box up. Buffy sighed amusingly, "Here. Give it to me." she took the box from him with ease and casually walked out of the room.

Will smiled and shook his head, "Impressive" he mumbled before picking up the lamp and locking the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the cabin Willow sat in the centre of the room, she placed a half a dozen candles in a row in front of her; the first two were white, the third was beige, the fourth was orange, the fifth was red and the sixth was black and she placed them all five centimetres apart from each other.

"Jack," She looked up at Jack who was sat in his chair and looking out at the sea, "I need you to help me" she finished.

Jack didn't answer her; he just sat in his chair and ignored her.

"Hey!" Xander got up from the bench by the window and stood beside Jack and poked him in the chest, "Did you forget that Buffy told you that if you don't help Willow I get to beat the crap out of you? Now my friend asked for your help and you will help her or I'll...I'll... cut off that stupid beard"

Jack looked up at Xander and fingered his two beard plaits, his eyes wandered around the room and he frowned as he thought before standing up and smiling at Xander.

"Now, now, all you had to do was say "please"" he told him before walking towards Willow.

Jack sat beside her, "And what shall I do you for?" he asked sultrily.

Willow, who was oblivious to everything, ignored his sultry remark and handed him a small thin candle, "What I'd like you to do is... When I start the spell I'd like you to sit in front of me, with the candles between us, and I'm gonna be chanting in a different language so you wont understand me but," she held up a stick of chalk, "I'm gonna draw a symbol by each candle and when I draw a symbol you have to light that candle. Got it?" she smiled.

Jack looked at the six candles, "All I have to do is light some candles?"

As soon as Jack finished talking, Faith came through the open cabin doors, followed by Buffy and Will.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked as soon as she saw Faith and put the box onto the table.

"He and Liz are sobering Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee; they'll be a few minutes." Faith told her and started looting through the box for weapons, followed by Xander and Anya.

Buffy looked down at Willow and Jack, she bent down beside her, "Are you ready?" she asked, looking down at the candles and chalk.

"Yep, I won't start till your all in position" she replied.

"Faith"

Faith turned when she felt a hand on her back, Will was stood inches from her; she smiled sadly until he held up a sword, she gingerly took it from him and the weight and feel of the sword was just right and her hand fit in the handle perfectly.

"Is it OK?"

Faith smiled, "Yeah, its perfect. Thanks" she replied and they both took out extra weapons from the box.

"Is everyone armed?" Buffy asked looking around.

"As armed as I'll ever be" Xander replied.

"OK, we'll get into positions. Xander take the box outside ready for Spike and Willow can begin her spell." Before she even finished her sentence Buffy was out the door and everyone followed behind her.

"Right," Willow sighed and sat straight.

She shoved Jack and he reluctantly moved to the other side and she smiled at him, "Here we go" she mumbled.

Willow slowly closed her eyes and breathed deeply; she meditated for a while, Jack began to get impatient until his candle burst into flame, he looked up at Willow, her eyes had turned a dull blue.

"Davey Jonas, liocha fuilla deractopa depthu. Imahu sheequa depolik jigolika vuigad zcrepili depthu de le lockreca."

Willow stared straight above Jack's head and she slowly lifted the chalk and began to draw a symbol beside the first candle, she drew a weird alphabetical letter, it looked like a half drawn 'T', half the horizontal line was missing; Jack lit the candle and Willow carried on.

"Davey Jonas, liocha fuilla deractopa depthu. Imahu sheequa depolik jigolika vuigad zcrepili depthu de le lockreca." she drew another letter which looked like a circle with a small 'F' sticking up the top, closer to Willow; Jack lit the second candle.

"Davey Jonas, liocha fuilla deractopa depthu. Imahu sheequa depolik jigolika vuigad zcrepili depthu de le lockreca." she drew the letter 'C' backwards with half an 'S' at each point; Jack lit the third candle.

"Davey Jonas, liocha fuilla deractopa depthu. Imahu sheequa depolik jigolika vuigad zcrepili depthu de le lockreca." Willow drew a sideward's 'V' with a long vertical line on its point; Jack lit the fourth candle.

"Davey Jonas, liocha fuilla deractopa depthu. Imahu sheequa depolik jigolika vuigad zcrepili depthu de le lockreca." Willow drew the letter 'E' except the vertical line was so long it didn't meet with the top and bottom horizontal points; Jack lit the fifth candle.

"Davey Jonas, liocha fuilla deractopa depthu. Imahu sheequa depolik jigolika vuigad zcrepili depthu de le lockreca." Finally Willow drew another circle and half a circle joining it on the bottom; Jack lit the last candle.

When the last candle was lit the candle Jack held fizzed out and the six flames grew large. Jack didn't say anything; he just dropped the candle, stood up and put on all his weapons and his hat before leaving. He looked down at Willow before he left; he drew out his sword as he looked at the symbols. In the candle light the symbols spelled out 'LOCKER', Jack shivered and left the cabin as quickly as he could.


End file.
